Of Broken Wings
by SOMUCHFANGIRL
Summary: Danny Fenton. 6 years old, loving son and brother. Rest in peace. Or will he? Danny is just 6 when the whole town of Amity Park is destroyed by the GIW. He is the only one living. Even Vlad is dead. He is rescued 12 years later by a team of sorts. And who is the pretty girl he wakes up next to? (Danny is 18 Danny X Artemis) Rated T for Torture (sorry, I suck at summaries)
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1

The Beginning of The End

"Danny! Breakfast's ready." Maddie called out to her youngest child.

"Coming, Momma." He shouted back.

Maddie heard the little pitter-patter of feet run down the stairs. A small smile formed on her face as she looked around at her perfect family. Her husband, Jack, was sitting at the round table, sipping a cup of coffee and working on a new gadget. Little sparks would occasionally come out and Jack would flinch a bit. Sitting to the left of her husband sat her eldest child and daughter, Jasmine, or Jazz for short. She was sitting at the table, reading a book. It seemed a little advanced for her, she was only 8. Jazz was sitting quietly, occasionally looking up to see what her mother was making or to pull her book away a bit from her father's invention. Maddie looked down at what she was making. It was scrambled eggs with Velveta cheese mixed in, one of the family's favorite meals.

A moment later, Danny appeared with a bright smile. He was missing a tooth or two. Her 6-year-old son was still in his pajamas. They were fully black with white dots and planets, space themed. Her son was holding a teddy bear who he liked to call Tash. It was a small teddy bear with light brown fur and beady black eyes. Danny's hair was a mess from just having woken up.

Maddie looked down at her son and smiled a bit before ruffling his hair. She was wearing her usual teal HAZMAT suit. Her hood was pulled down so that her short hair was revealed.

"What're we havin'?" Danny asked, his smile never falling.

"Yeah, Madds. What'cha makin'?" Jack finished off, setting down his tools.

"Scrambled eggs and cheese, dears." Maddie stated with a little pep in her voice.

"Jack, sweetie, would you start microwaving the bacon while I finish here?" She asked.

"Anything for you, baby." Jack walked over, confidently. He gently placed a small kiss on his wife's cheek before reaching over her and grabbing the bacon. He opened the dysfunctional machine and pressed some buttons. The microwave started to shake a little before sputtering out some green goo. Jack waited till it was done so he could grab the bacon. A minute later it beeped, and he grabbed the bacon, an amused look on his face.

Jazz had put away her book and started to set the table. Maddie came over to where the table was, pan in hand, and started to pass out equal portions of the meal. She grabbed three glasses and filled them with orange-juice. She filled one with ectoplasm for Danny. Everyone sat and dug into the delicious meal.

About halfway through the meal, someone knocked. Maddie stood up and went to answer the door, thinking, _Who would come on a Friday morning?_

She opened the door, and there stood a bald man in a white suit with black sunglasses. _Odd_ , she thought.

"Ma'am, I am Agent E of the Ghost Investigation Ward. We're here to ask you and your husband a few questions." The man, now know as Agent E, monotoned.

Before Maddie could stop him, he stepped into the house. Agent E looked around. His eyes landed on Danny, who was still peacefully eating away at his breakfast. The man approached Danny but was stopped when Jack moved in front of him.

"What can I do for ya?" Jack asked in his usual peppy tone.

Agent E glared at him. "I'm here to ask you a few questions about that." He said, pointing at Danny who was now looking at the agent.

"What do you mean? He's our son, Danny." Maddie stepped in.

"Ma'am, this is not your son. This is a ghost. Or, as we in the GIW call it, a halfa. Half ghost, half human."

6 years ago~

 _"No. Please, no! Please save him. My precious son." A crying Maddie called out._

 _She had just given birth to her youngest, Danny. They found out that Danny had died during the process of child birth, but they were looking for a way to save him. The doctors took him to another room. Little did they know of the surprise intruder following them, Vlad Masters. In this state though, he was called Plasmius. Plasmius was carrying a syringe full of a glowing green liquid. He hovered closer to the dead baby, looking over its soft features. The baby was pale, really pale and he had little strands of black hair on his tiny head. He was also so small, it was no wonder he didn't make it. Plasmius went to hover directly over him, still invisible but also turning intangible so the doctors would pass right through him. Plasmius held the syringe and a bottle filled with more of the green goo called ectoplasm and stuck the needle into the baby's heart. He repeated this process for over an hour, refilling the syringe with the contents of the bottle. When the bottle was empty, Plasmius waited outside in the waiting area where his double sat. He merged with his double again and waited to hear the news._

 _Back in the room, the doctors hooked up the small child to some machines. Then, about an hour later, they heard something. It was a small beeping noise, and it was constant. Everyone froze. They looked at the child and saw a slight rise and fall of his chest._

 _"W-We did it." The main doctor said, almost in a questioning tone. A small tear escaped him and then a dry sob echoed throughout the room. Doctors and nurses alike cheered at this victory._

 _The OB/GYN walked into the room where Maddie was. Maddie saw tears leaking from the OB/GYN's face and a small smile. Maddie didn't know what to think. Was this bad news or good news. Tears started to fall, hoping it was the latter. The doctor went over to Maddie and gave her a small hug. Maddie was on the brink of crying when the doctor looked at her again._

 _"Congratulations…" The doctor whispered. "It's a boy."_

 _A man walked into the room with a blue bundle in his arms. Jack, who had been in the room the whole time, stood up. The man walked over and placed the blue bundle in Maddie's arms and she wept. She was thanking everyone for everything they had done. Her baby boy had lived…_

Present day~

"What do you mean halfa?! This is our baby boy, how could he be a ghost?!" Maddie questioned him.

Agent E warily put one hand near his gun holster and the other up in front of him. "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down. Your son is a ghost and I am here to take him away so no one is to get hurt." His hand was nearly on the gun handle.

Maddie was shocked that this man threatened to take away her kid. "Calm down? CALM DOWN! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! YOU COME INTO MY HOME DURING BREAKFAST AND WANT TO TAKE AWAY MY YOUNGEST CHILD, AND YOU REALLY THINK I'M OK WITH THIS?!" Maddie had tears starting to form. She was slowly advancing towards the man, Jack lightly holding her arm, but his own face had lost all amusement.

Jazz was listening while Danny was still eating. She decided to take him to safety.

"Danny, I got a new game in my room. Wanna go play with it?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure!" Danny hopped out of his chair and walked up the stairs with his sister, practically skipping.

Jack glanced over his shoulder and saw his children heading up the stairs. Agent E also noticed.

Agent E pressed a finger to his ear and mumbled some words.

"The target is heading up to the second floor. I repeat, the ghost child is heading up to the second floor."

Maddie barely heard him but noticed the movement as him calling his colleagues. She looked at him with horror as he started towards the stairs. She rushed to block his path.

"You are NOT taking my son. I almost lost him once, I'm not gonna lose him now." Maddie said sternly.

Agent E pushed her away and she fell to the floor. Jack rushed to help her up. Agent E started up the stairs. He reached a hallway at the top and walked down it. Along his way, he opened each door, looking for the child. His hand went towards Jazz's room and he turned the doorknob. He looked inside, only to be hit in the face by a metal baseball bat. Jazz grabbed Danny's hand and jumped over the fallen body pulling Danny with her.

"Danny. Can you transform?" Jazz asked hurriedly.

"Y-Yeah. Where's Momma and Dada?" He asked.

"They're gonna meet us outside. Can you fly us to your friend, Tucker's, house?"

"Yeah, okay." His face slightly beaming at the mention of seeing his friend.

A white light formed around his waist and split into two, traveling up and down his body. His ebony hair and ice-blue eyes changing into silver-white hair and glowing emerald green eyes. His Coca-Cola white and red t-shirt and baggy jeans turning into a black HAZMAT suit with silver white gloves and boots. His legs turned into a wispy tail as he grabbed his sister, turned intangible, and flew them through the roof.

Unbeknownst to them, a white van was sitting in an alley, ectoguns pointed towards the ghost child.

Danny's ghost sense went off. He set his sister down on a flat roof and flew off, just within her sight. He started to look around, and his super hearing picked up on a small whirring noise. He turned around just in time to dodge a blast. He heard more whirring noises, but they were coming from all directions. His eyes widened as he heard shots fire from all directions.


	2. Hold On

A/N: If any of you know this song that I put in here then congrats. If not, I urge you to look it up because it is really good. The song title is in the bottom A/N. Again, I will try to post daily, probably from the time of 3-6 in the afternoon southern Illinois time. If not then it will either be early morning or late night. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Hold On

"DANNY! NOOOOO!" Jazz cried out. She was still on the roof of the building Danny set her on. She had watched her brother was shot from all directions. Then, he free fell. He only sibling shot out of the sky like a dove.

Jazz fell to her knees and sobbed. She was only 8 and her brother 6. How could such evil men do his to her? What had she done to deserve this?

A moment later, she heard gunshots coming from her house. She perked up and looked in the direction of her house about a block away. A man walked out. She saw him slip something into a holster on his belt.

 _Loving and Fighting | Accusing | Denying | I can't imagine a world with you gone._

"No. No, no, no, no, no! Not Momma and Dada, too. Please. Don't leave me." She got up and ran towards a fire escape on the side of the building. She started climbing down and landed in an alley. Jazz ran towards her house, the large _Fenton Works_ sign illuminating her way.

 _The joy and the chaos | the demons we're made of | I'd be so lost if you left me alone._

She opened the back door and ran towards the kitchen. Lying in a heap on the floor were her parents. Small, stuttering breaths escaping their lips. She ran towards them and fell next to them. There were multiple bullet wounds in the stomachs, bleeding out with crimson red blood. Her parent's eyes were almost glazed over when they looked at her. She was crying still, eyes closed, when Jack raised a hand to her face. She gasped at the sudden, but comforting feeling.

"Dada?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"Jazzy-pants." He replied. Jack coughed a little and blood was splattered on the floor.

"Always know that your mother and I love you," He turned towards his wife and held her hand, "but we need you to be strong for us. Please, go before they get you. Take care of your brother. Tell him we love him very mu-" His words were cut off as his final breath escaped him, eyes fully glazing over.

"I-I-I wi-will~hic~. I p-promise" She stuttered and kissed her father on the head before closing his and his mother's eyes.

LINEBREAK

Danny started to fall, multiple shot wounds and burns all over him. He managed to stay conscious and with a last burst of energy, flew towards his house. The men that shot at him started to chase after him. He phased into the bathroom and landed on the tiled floor with a thump. Danny was too weak, so his form changed back to normal with the Coca-Cola shirt and baggy jeans. He went over to the door and locked it. After that, he fell in a heap on the floor, unconscious.

LINEBREAK

Jazz heard a sudden thump above her and flinched. She ran up the stairs and looked in all the rooms. She got to the bathroom door, but it was locked. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Then, a thought occurred to her. _Danny!_

She went back to her room and grabbed the bat, realizing that Agent E was gone, the only thing there was his blood. She started back towards the bathroom and hit the metal bat against it. It finally broke away enough for her to unlock the door. What she saw inside scared her. Her brother was on the floor, red and green blood escaping his wounds but slowing down thanks to his healing factor.

"Danny? Danny, get up. Please!" Jazz sobbed into him and picked him up.

 _You locked yourself in the bathroom | Lying on the floor when I break through._

She laid him back down to feel for a pulse. She felt a faint throb in his neck.

"Please. You're my only family left. Please, don't leave me!" She cried.

 _I pull you in to feel your heartbeat | Can you hear me screaming please don't leave me._

Danny twitched a little and then shuddered. His eyes opened a crack as he looked into his sister's teal-blue orbs. He heard soft footsteps in the hallway and bolted upright. Boy, that was a mistake. He almost immediately fell back down, head spinning, but Jazz caught him.

"Danny? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" She asked a slightly conscious Danny.

"Mmhn~" He tried to assure her and warn but he was in too much pain to do so. He was panicking on the inside.

"3…" A man outside the door said.

"2…"

"1…"

A man, who looked almost exactly like Agent E but had a buzzcut (gonna call him Buzzcut), broke down the door. He had four other men beside him. One took a hold of Jazz while three took hold of Danny. Buzzcut pulled out a gun, trained it on Danny's head and shot. Danny's body fell limp. The three men holding him left the room and headed down the stairs, occasionally striking Danny on the head to keep him unconscious, or just doing it because they could.

"NO! DANNY! PLEASE, NO!" Jazz screamed while trying to break free of the strong man's grasp.

 _Hold on, I still want you | Come back | I still need you | Let me take your hand | I'll make it right | I swear to love you all my life |_ _Hold on, I still need you._

"Don't worry, kid. He's only stunned. He will be just fine." Buzzcut gave a fake smile, but Jazz saw past it. He dropped the smile and put a finger up to his ear and listened.

"Okay, got it." He mumbled.

Buzzcut turned back towards Jazz and gave a stern look to the man holding her.

"Load her up, too. The boy will need some persuasion." At this, he gave Jazz an evil smirk.

The man holding Jazz started towards the door. Jazz started to kick and struggle, but he only whispered in her ear, "Keep this up, and your precious 'brother's' head will be blown off." Jazz gasped a bit but stopped struggling. She was led to the kitchen where her parent's bodies were covered with a white cloth, but it was stained dark red from blood.

Jazz looked away and the man holding her gave a slight chuckle. Jazz looked defeated.

She was led to a white van with a tube of glowing green goo. That wasn't what shocked her though. No, what shocked her was that her brother was in the tube in a comatose state. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. She couldn't cry, she had to stay strong for Danny. Jazz was forced into a seat across from Danny. All she could do was hope that Danny was okay. After all, he was shot multiple times then beaten on the head. He probably had a concussion.

 _A long endless highway | you're silent beside me_ _| Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from | Helplessly praying | the light isn't fadin' | Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones._

LINEBREAK

Jazz had fallen asleep for a bit. She checked the time, it was 11 am. It had taken them 3 hours to arrive to this mysterious place.

 _Where are we?_ She thought.

She realized that her hands were tied behind her back with a rope. Jazz stood up and walked outside with an agent holding one of her arms. The sunlight hit her eyes and her instinct was to close them. A moment later, they adjusted, just in time to see some agents rolling her 6-year-old brother towards a completely white building. She was sent in after him. Danny was rolled into a room with a metal table and a mirror along one wall, which she would assume is another room where other agents were spectating, while she was pushed towards that spectating room. There was a small cage where she was shoved in.

Once the cage was secured, she looked out the window. In the room Danny was in, all she could see was Danny strapped down to the metal table.

 _They took you away on a table_ _| I pace back and forth as you lay still | I pull you in to feel your heartbeat | Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"._

LINEBREAK

Danny was just released from the tube and set down on this cold surface. His vision was blurry, so he blinked a few times before it was clear again. He groaned and tried to get up, but his wrists and ankles were strapped down. He tried to lift his head and waist, but they were strapped down, too. He couldn't move. As a 6-year-old, this was frightening. He no longer had the freedom to move and he started to panic. He tried to look around and found men and women in white lab coats running around. Then, he saw it. A giant machine that looked like a helmet. A man chuckled. He was wearing a slightly grey lab coat and a red badge, signaling that he was in charge.

"'What's that?' You must be thinking. That is a state of the are electric current distributor. Or, to put it in simpler turns for your simple mind, it'll shock ya." Some of the doctors moved closer, hooking Danny up to some machines. He didn't pay attention to them. All he could hear was the doctor's voice saying 'It'll shock ya.' Danny tried to squirm some more, but his efforts were futile.

"Shall we begin, sir." On of the women asked.

"We shall." The man (Gonna call him Red Badge from now on or just RB) grinned from ear to ear.

The woman hooked Danny up to the shocking thingy and everyone stepped out of the room. Danny whimpered a little before he felt slow low shocks pulsating through his body. Every time it would pulse, he twitched a little, but it did not hurt too much. He could handle this.

"Level 2 Shock: Begin." A slightly more annoying but painful shock went through him. He gasped a bit, but it was over soon.

"Level 5 Shock: Begin." This time, a more powerful shock was administered. He screamed a little. Why had they gone up to Level 5? This one was way more painful than Level 2 and Danny wondered how many levels there were and how much of this shock he could take.

"Level 8 Shock: Begin." Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. This one was shocking him to his core, and it was not pleasant. He felt the stinging and burning sensation rage through him until he was about out of breath. Luckily, it stopped after a short time.

"Final Level Shock: Begin." Excruciating pain shot through him. It was like all his insides were being deep fried and then burnt. This level went on in waves for what Danny would assume was an hour. He screams filled the hallways, high pitched ones that ghosts in cells had to cover their ears to ignore, but even that couldn't save them from this child's misery. Danny had screamed his throat raw, but his screams kept coming, irritating it more. He wouldn't be able to talk for a while after this.

"JAZZY! HELP MEEEEEE! PLEEEASE!" He managed to yell.

LINEBREAK

After another hour or two, the shocks finally stopped, but the pain was still there.

"Jazz…" He whispered, but all that earned him was a coughing fit. He tried to stop so his throat could heal, but his body wouldn't respond to his pleads.

Jasmine heard his screams but couldn't do anything to help him. She tried to plead with them to stop, but all they did was turn up the levels more.

 _Hold on, I still want you_ _| Come back, I still need you | Let me take your hand | I'll make it right | I swear to love you all my life | Hold on, I still need you_

Red Badge walked in with an amused look.

"Kid. I don't know what you're made of, but you lasted longer than any other subject we've ever had. What's your name?" Red Badge asked.

Danny tried to talk, but all he cold muster was a dry heaving noise.

"Hmm. Doesn't matter. Your new name is Subject #1. We've been saving that title just for you."

Danny didn't want a new name, he liked his name. His parents gave it to him. But… What was it again? He couldn't remember. Maybe it was the shocks that were messing with him. It must be.

LINEBREAK

Jazz was crying in a heap in her cell. She tried to block out all noises that came from around her. All she wanted was for Danny to be ok. She wanted to take him home, but home seemed so distant now that her only living family member was being tortured for what he was. She didn't want him to die, too.

 _I don't wanna let go_ _| I know I'm not that strong | I just wanna hear you | Saying baby, let's go home | Let's go home | Yeah, I just wanna take you home._

Jazz just wanted to live happily again with her parents still alive and her baby brother still smiling. But that was now a fantasy, one that she could only dream of.

 _Hold on, I still want you_ _| Come back, I still need you._

A/N: Sorry for any broken hearts that I may have caused. I just kind of think this stuff up. Don't worry, this is still just part of the beginning, you will get your Danny X Artemis soon. No, I have not forgotten that I was writing a crossover. The Young Justice and Justice League will be included soon, but this is going over Danny's past so that stuff later in the story will make sense like maybe some triggers for panic attacks. I am a cruel human, teehee. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget that I will try to post these daily. I am hoping to do more than just a couple of chapters. I might go over 30, who knows. Suggestions are always welcome and if you want your OC to make a cameo, just put it in the reviews. Um, if any of you know that song then WOOHOO. This song is called Hold On by Chord Overstreet. It is really good, to me at least. Alright, I think I'm done here. See ya soon! (Also, if any of you know any beta's that are really good, please let me know because I'm just typing this on Microsoft word, so, yeah) Btw. I'm currently working on Chapter 3 and it should be done soon.


	3. Incision

Chapter 3

Incision

2 Years Later…

"Subject #1: Report to the training room." A female voice said over the intercom.

Subject #1, now 8-years-old, started to walk to the front of his cell. He had his head hung low and his feet were shuffling. Most days, he would train, the doctors would give him some shots and they would take his blood to study it, but that was most days. Today, he thought everything would be the same. At least, it started out that way. He did his training, going up to Level 5 today, and then was sent to a new room. This room had a cold metal table, whereas the other rooms had a gurney-like bed. All the walls were white like usual, but there was a metal rolling tray beside the table and it was covered with a white cloth. He stepped inside, knowing that any problems that he caused would result in the metal collar around his neck shocking him.

"Lay down on the table, Subject #1." The voice inquired.

Again, he did what he was told, only with a moment's hesitation. A small jolt of electricity shot through him and he flinched. He heard a clink of metal and realized that his hands, wrists and head were now locked down with power reducing cuffs. He tried to squirm but was sent a slightly more painful shock and stopped. Why had his life come to this? What was his life before this? Did he have a life before his? Thoughts like these kept flooding his mind. He only remembered appearing with pain. He was, what, 6? He was so unfocused that he didn't seem to hear the feminine voice and a wave of pain went through him.

"Subject #1. Are you ready to proceed? Oh, what does it matter. Doctors, proceed." A slightly annoyed voice said.

Doctors? Usually there was only one to take some of his blood. Seconds later, a male in a dark grey lab coat stepped in the room. He was wearing round specs that had a glare from the lights. Two more followed him into the room, one female with a white nurse outfit and the other male with a normal doctor coat.

"Vitals in check?" The first one said. He had a slight British accent and a lean figure. Subject #1 decided to call him Brit.

"Everything is all set. Heartbeat is slower than most people, but that is normal for it. Also, temperature is down to 86.5. It would be considered a severe case of hypothermia and he would be frozen by now if it weren't normal for him." The woman replied, scribbling some notes down on a clipboard.

"We might have to be careful upon contact. Agent D, are we clear to start?" The second man asked, this one had a New Yorker accent. (He is going to be called Yorker, I know, so original right?)

"Everything is clear. You may proceed." A gruff voice said over the speakers.

"Nurse, prepare the tools for use. Also, dip them in ectoramium. It is the only thing that can pierce its skin." Brit said.

The nurse he addressed went over to the tray and grabbed something slim and shiny from it. It looked sharp and Subject #1 didn't like the word 'pierce'.

"W-Wait. D-Did you s-say 'p-p-pi-'?" Subject #1 was cut off by a sharp slap across his face.

"Stop talking, freak. We're just going to take a look at your insides, then we'll stitch you back up. Sound good?" Brit said with a fake peppiness in his tone. "Oh, who cares? You can't feel pain or emotions. Nurse, have all the tools been dipped?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is ready." The nurse seemed ecstatic.

"Let us begin." Brit said.

LINEBREAK

It had been two years since Jazz had seen her brother, but she could still hear his screams when they wiped his memory. They haunted her every waking moment and every dream – no – nightmare she had. She was kept in a cell on the second floor, Danny was on the first. She had been tasked with cleaning all the supplies, and when she didn't comply, she was cut. An agent would take out his knife and give her a slash on her wrist. She had about a whole arm worth, but she stopped rebelling about a year ago. There were still traces of blood on her arms.

Today, she was in her cell, curled up in one corner. Jazz could sometimes hear her baby brother scream, but it sounded faint and weak. She could only imagine what they were doing to him.

Jazz's auburn hair was overgrown and dead at the ends. She only got to shower once a month, so she was in poor hygiene. Her brother must be in a worse state, though.

Jazz looked up around her. It was dark in her cell. There were no windows and the only door was locked from the outside.

 _Tip, tap, tip, tap…_

Footsteps.

 _Tip, tap, tip, tap…_

They were getting closer.

 _Tip, tap…_

They stopped. Why did they stop?

Not even ten seconds later, she heard a soft _click_. Her door opened to reveal… no one? She stood up and looked outside her door, chains raking across the floor. She looked left and right, eyes still adjusting to the sudden light. Who unlocked her door?

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" She whispered, still looking around.

 _Click. CLANG._

A loud crashed echoed throughout the building as she realized her cuffs had fallen off.

W-Was she free? Free at last? Free after two years?

Who would and could set her free? No one here was nice enough to just let her go.

"Get up, kid." A deep, male voice said behind her.

Jazz spun around, nearly giving herself whiplash, and saw a dark figure behind her.

"Wh-Who a-are y-y-you?" Jazz said, clearly shaken.

LINEBREAK

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOOOOP. PLEEEEASSSEEE!" Subject #1 tried to plead. The Brit had taken a scalpel and started at his right shoulder, slicing down to the middle of his chest. The cut wasn't a clean one, but that was because Subject #1 was shaking and squirming so much.

"Shut up, freak. You can't feel pain. You're just a ghost. Now stop squirming or I'm gonna shock ya." Brit whispered in his ear, never slowing the cut.

Subject #1 whimpered and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Muffled screams escaped him as the Brit moved to his left shoulder and sliced his way down to the same place the other cut stopped. Tears pricked at his eyes and started to cascade down his cheeks. The Brit went slower and deeper, purposely wiggling the scalpel so the cut was not clean. Brit lifted the scalpel out once the two lines were connected. He wasn't finished, though. He put the scalpel near Subject #1's abdomen and stabbed. Subject #1 let a yelp escape before shutting his mouth again when a shock was delivered. Brit started to slice upwards, curving the cut and making jagged edges along the way. Subject #1 was going to pass out any moment now, but Brit seemed to notice and had the nurse bring over some adrenaline to keep him awake. She put the needle in his forearm and squeezed the liquid into him. A small gasp was all that he could manage, his throat still raw from screaming so much.

Brit started to saw at him once he was at Subject #1's ribcage. Subject #1 arched his back a bit, tears still flowing from his bloodshot eyes.

"And… almost done… there we go. All finished with the cutting. Nurse, bring me the clamps and some new gloves, preferably heavy-duty ones." Brit emphasized.

"Of course, sir." The nurse squealed with delight. She grabbed the 'clamps' as they were called, and gave them to Brit.

"Thank you, Madame." He said, and the nurse blushed.

Brit set the clamps beside him and grabbed Subject #1's cut skin. He screamed as the doctor slowly pulled away the skin, exposing his insides. Pain seared through him as the doctor ripped the skin away ripping some more flesh that wasn't cut. He moved to grab a clamp and held down the now loose flesh with it, pinning it to the metal table.

"Nurse, would you do the honors of doing the next one?" Brit asked.

"Ooooh, of course, sir." She squealed.

The nurse moved over to his left side and ripped the skin clean off, showing no mercy. Subject #1 screamed in pain, not caring about his damaged throat. This one was over quicker, but it seemed to be more painful. Yorker was the only one left, and he had the evilest grin Subject #1 had ever seen. Yorker moved over to Subject #1's head and took the cut skin in both of his hands. He peeled the skin away, revealing his heart and top of his rib cage. Small gasps of pain escaped him, but he seemed numb to all pain. He was still awake thanks to the adrenaline, but everything was blurry and all he could hear was a ringing noise. The nurse tapped at his face, making sure that he was still paying attention.

"…ey…hey…ou awake?" His hearing was cutting.

"Hmm…" He mumbled. Subject #1 felt a slight shock for not giving a complete answer.

 _What did she say? Was she trying to be nice? No. Impossible. No one here was nice. What is nice? Is it good? No, couldn't be. Nothing here is good. What is nice? I haven't been shown 'nice' in my whole life. But all I remember in my life is the last two years of torture. Sure, some days are better than others, but they are all torture. Little to no food, training every day, shocks whenever one little thing is wrong. When will I ever get a break?_

A sharp slap hit him across the face.

"Hey, freak. She asked you a question." Brit said. A shock went through him and he could feel the electricity coursing through him. That jolted him awake.

"She said, 'are you awake'? You need to be to watch the harvest." An evil grin spread across his face.

"Maybe he needs more adrenaline?" Yorker suggested.

"Fine, go get it." Brit sighed. "Then, we'll begin."

A/N: Sorry that it's a little short. Also, I meant to say every other day that I will be posting. And for any of you wondering, the 'shock therapy' wipes his memory from before he was in the facility and that's why he doesn't remember anything if that wasn't clear. Anyway, suggestions are welcome and so is wanting your OC to make a cameo. I will say that some may be scientists that experiment on Danny/Subject #1 while others may be ghosts.


	4. Escape

A/N: Young Justice is in this chapter. Btw, I'm doing the original team, the team from season one. Zatanna is on the team but will not be making an appearance till later. So, all of them are alive but they are just a bit older. Enjoy!

AGES: The Young Justice Team is 2 years older than they were in Season 1~

Danny/Phantom – 18

Artemis/Artemis Crock – 18

Robin/Richard (Dick) Grayson – 15

Superboy/Connor Kent – 18

Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm (Kaldur) – 18

Kid Flash/Wally West – 18

Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz (Megan Morse) – 18

Zatanna Zatara - 16

Red Arrow/Roy Harper (Clone) – 20

Chapter 4

Escape

Subject #1: 3rd Person Omniscient~

10 Years Later…

 _It had been 10 years since they first vivisected me. They did more, of course, but that was the first time it truly hurt. All the other times, I seemed to grow more and more immune to pain. I don't want anyone else to endure this pain. And when I start thinking about my old life, they bring in the telepath. I don't even remember anything before I was 6. There is a memory gap, but there are no memories._ Subject #1 thought.

 _S1, report to the training room._ Agent D said into his earpiece.

Was this going to be another vivisection day, or was he going to be target practice, again? Hopefully the latter. He still had a metal cuff around his neck, but ever since the power surge, he also got them around his wrists and ankles, too. S1 had been training and his powers had been growing. Now, at the age of 18, he was muscular, and his aura was deadly. Today, he was in his ghost form. He had the original vantablack and silver HAZMAT suit, but the GIW added a silver belt and a vantablack cloak. His hair was still the moon-kissed silver it had always been, but there was so much dirt and blood in it that it was all brown and dark red. His figure was tall, about 6'7 to be exact, and he had built up a lot of muscle during his training. If it wasn't for the cuffs, he could have taken out the GIW and finally be free. But, dreams were only dreams.

S1 started to walk towards the training room when the building shook.

 _An earthquake? No. There are no earthquakes out here. Weird._

He started again towards the training room. In the distance, he heard shouts and… explosions? At this, he tensed, more. Was this his chance to escape?

 _BACK TO YOUR CELL, NOW!_ Agent D yelled. S1 flinched.

 _Great. Now my ears will be bleeding. And did I hear gunshots on his end?_

S1 flew back to his cell, not wanting another merciless shock. He was cut off when something…or someone…jumped front of him. He stopped and gaped at the stranger. They were wearing a black shirt with a red 'S' on it that seemed to be encased in a red diamond. The strange person lunged at him, but S1 became intangible. He didn't want to fight, he wanted to escape.

"W-What?" The man was surprised. He had obviously never seen a ghost before.

S1 doubled over in pain, letting a scream escape as a Level 60 shock was administered through his cuffs and collar.

The man looked horrified and was still as if he was thinking.

"What? N-never seen a ghos-st befo-fore?" S1 grunted out.

LINEBREAK – Superboy: 3rd Person Omniscient~

 _Superboy? Superboy, can you hear me?_ M'gann asked through the mental link.

 _Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, there's a guy here and I went right through him._ He replied, still stunned.

 _Is he a threat?_ Robin asked.

The guy that Superboy passed through doubled over. He looked in pain. Superboy then realized the cuffs and the collar that was on this man. Superboy was taken aback, a look of disgust and horror on his face.

 _I don't think so. He has on metal cuffs and a collar. No one should be treated like that._ Superboy said.

"What? N-never seen a ghos-st befo-fore?" The lean figure said.

 _A-A ghost?_

 _Ghosts aren't real though._ Wally said.

 _Better tell him that._ Superboy thought back.

"Who are you?" Superboy asked him.

"They call me Subject #1, or just S1 for short." He said through gritted teeth.

"I mean your real name. You do have one, right?" Superboy asked again, pity clear in his voice.

"I-I don't have one. Or if I did, I don't remember. It's been so long-" he was cut off with another shock.

"How long? How old are you?"

"It's been 11 – no – 12 years, I think. And I'm 18."

"Why do you not have a heartbeat?"

"I told you, I'm a ghost. Well, half ghost, technically, otherwise known as a halfa. When I'm in ghost form, I don't have one. In human form, it's slow." This guy was getting more shocks, but he was still standing. How?

 _I think he needs our help. He says he's been here for 12 years and that he is 18-years-old. He's our age._ Superboy said in the link.

 _12 YEARS?_ M'gann shouted.

 _Sorry…_ She said after she heard some 'ow's'.

 _It's ok. But, I agree. We should help him out. Is there any way you could break the cuffs, Supe?_

Robin asked.

 _Let me see. Hold on a sec._ Supe thought back.

"Do you need help with those cuffs?" Superboy asked the halfa.

The halfa's head perked up a bit, a little hope springing in his toxic-green eyes.

"Pleas-AAAAAHHHHHHHH." The half-ghost fell to the ground in agony. A more powerful shock was administered. Superboy rushed to the halfa's side and started to pry the cuffs off. Once the four on his ankles and wrists were off, he moved to the collar. Once he touched it, he felt a powerful surge of electricity shoot through him. Superboy screamed a bit and drew his hands back quickly.

"H-How do you stand that stuff?" Superboy was stunned.

"D-Don't worry. That was only Level 80. This thing goes up to 200 Levels and increasing. This is nothing compared to what else they do." S1 panted, but he wasn't breathing.

 _I can't get off the collar. I think that you have to hack into it, Robin. That thing packs a punch._ Superboy said through the link.

 _I'll see what I can do._ Robin replied.

LINEBREAK – Robin: 3rd Person Omniscient~

There were guys in white shooting at them from behind them. Robin, M'gann, Wally (who was far ahead of them), Aqualad, Zatanna, and Artemis were all running from them.

 _I need a distraction, so I can hack into this guy's collar_. Robin called through the link.

 _I'm on it._ Artemis said, shooting a single arrow behind them It hit the ground and exploded in a blinding white light that left all the men behind them deaf for a moment.

This mission was supposed to be simple. Batman had come here about 10 years ago and rescued someone. That person came back 10 years later and asked about this agency. He said that the team should check it out and try to find anything useful. This was supposed to be stealth, but Wally had slipped on something while running and compromised their position. The team really needed to work on their stealth.

Robin started to hack into the system.

 _This is gonna take a while. There are a lot of firewalls and codes and passwords needed._ He stated.

 _How long? The shocks are getting more frequent and more powerful. He is going to scream his throat out if this keeps up._ Connor sounded worried.

 _30 minutes max. If I'm not disrupted or running, about 20._

 _I don't know if he can hold out that long. Is there any way you can speed it up?_

 _Yeah, get me to the main computer and I can do it in 5-10._

 _This way._ Wally directed. He was leading the group and happened to stumble upon a room with multiple screens.

 _Perfect._ Robin grinned.

LINEBREAK – Superboy: 3rd Person Omniscient~

"Just hang on a little longer. We're gonna get you out of here." Superboy tried to soothe.

"I'M TRYING! THEY ADDED NEWER, HARSHER LEVELS!" S1 strained. Connor could tell that S1's throat couldn't take any more. The halfa would be mute for weeks, maybe months before he recovered.

 _Can you hurry up, Rob? The guy is in real pain here. He can't take much more._ Connor stressed.

 _Hold your horses. I'm almost do- uh oh…_ Robin cut off.

LINEBREAK – Robin: 3rd Person Omniscient~

 _What does 'uh oh' mean?_ Connor asked.

 _I need a key-card. And a high level one at that. Where am I gonna get one of those?_ Robin was frantic. He wanted to help this guy, but how was he going to help if he couldn't do anything about a stupid collar?

 _I'll go look for one._ Wally said as he zoomed out of the room. A minute later, he came back with multiple cards in his arms.

"W-Where did you get all of these." Robin asked.

"Second Floor. There were some people who looked like they could own the place. I just took a lucky guess." Wally said, feeling proud.

"Let's hope at least one works." Artemis mumbled.

"Hey! I didn't see you go get the key cards."

"Here we go, again." Robin said, rolling his eyes.

He took the cards from Wally as him and Artemis started to bicker. The first few were duds, but then he came upon one that said 'AGENT B' in bold across the top. He scanned it.

LINEBREAK – S1: 3rd Person Omniscient~

The shocks stopped. The cruel metal collar fell to the ground. S1 reached a hand up to his neck and winced when he touched a burn his sensitive flesh. Most of the flesh had been burned off, and all that there was left was burned red flesh and new skin underneath. S1 looked over in the direction of the person that helped him and sent a silent 'thanks' before fainting.

LINEBREAK – Superboy: 3rd Person Omniscient~

 _Is the guy ok? Did it work?_ Robin asked hectically.

 _I don't know. He just fainted. I don't know whether he is ok or not because I never heard a heartbeat from him._ Superboy looked on, mouth slightly open at the scene that just occurred. He had seen S1's eyes go ice-blue before reverting back to their normal toxic green.

 _Wait. Did you say, 'he never had a heartbeat'?_ Wally asked.

 _Yeah. He said he was half dead and that he doesn't remember some stuff. Do you think you can help him M'gann?_

 _I think I can. Although, I might need some help from my uncle. He is more experienced._ M'gann answered.

 _Alright. I'll meet you guys at the Bioship. M'gann, can you prepare a small table and medical station to put him on?_

 _Yeah, I can._

 _Ok. Let's head out before any other trouble occurs_. Aqualad said.

A/N: Really happy with this chapter. I wanted to get it done in one day and I am so pleased with it. It is currently 11 pm right now and I am not even tired. Btw. Some people have suggested that Etrigan/Jason Blood be Danny's mentor. I have thought it over and I think I will do that. It does seem like they have a lot in common. (Etrigan will not be able to bend or morph Danny's ectoice.) Again, any other suggestions or OC cameos are always welcome. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. I am still looking for a beta. Also, I will try to upload every day, but if I don't, then it will be every other day or every two days. I have a lot of really good ideas for this series. Do any of you guys know how to play Uno or ERS (Egyptian Rat Screw). They are both card games.


	5. AN

It has come to my attention that some of the story from chapter four did not save. Sarry about that. There was supposed to be a fight scene where it was the team vs the GIW. It did not save. :( Also, Superboy was not in the fight because he was taking care of S1. Alright, that is all. How are you enjoying it so far? Also, in the next chapter, there will be five names for S1 to choose from. You guys will vote on which name he gets. I will probably choose the one I like but if there is a majority rule, then I will choose whatever name you picked. Thanks for reading!


	6. Release

Chapter 5

Release

Robin: 3rd Person Omniscient~

The ride back home on the Bioship was quiet. Kaldur was watching over S1, trying to heal his neck injury. Once finished with that, he moved to search for other injuries. He unzipped S1's suit and gasped. There were scars littered all over his body, but that's not what disturbed him. What disturbed him was the giant white 'Y' shaped scar that ran along his chest and abdomen. Kaldur looked away, everyone on the Bioship noticed and asked what was wrong. He quickly zipped S1's suit back up, not wanting to share something that wasn't his to share.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"Nothing. It is not my place to tell. He seems to be fine, otherwise. His most dangerous injury being his neck." Kaldur replied, horrified to a maximum scale.

Everyone quieted down, not questioning their leader's actions.

"What are we gonna tell Batman?" Wally asked sadly.

"The truth. He deserves to know, as does anyone on this team." Robin replied.

"What about him." Wally shot a finger towards the newcomer.

"As I said, he is stable. He needs to rest. A full recovery, physically, will take months."

"Wait, what do you mean 'physically'?" Robin questioned.

Kaldur bit his lip. "It seems that he has endured some forms of torture. His neck being one example. I am guessing that he needs a shower. His hair and face are a mess. There seems to be blood caked on him. One can only imagine what they did to him."

Everyone shuddered.

M'gann finally broke the silence. "Who exactly were 'they'?"

"From the debriefing that Batman gave us, 'they' are the Ghost Investigation Ward. People, apparently, call them the Guys In White, or just the GIW." Robin informed, typing away on the computer in front of him.

"I can try to read his mind, but in this state, I don't think he could stand it. Once he is recovered enough, I will try." M'gann tried.

"He will rest until then. When we get there, I want Artemis to take him to the med bay. Robin, Superboy, and I will go and explain the mission to Batman. Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Zatanna will go to the showers to clean up and rest. Some of us must be rested. Does everyone know the plan?"

Everyone's head nodded.

LINEBREAK: 5 Hours Later

"Artemis." Kaldur said.

"On it." She grabbed a gurney and gently set the injured man on it. She rolled him out of the room, towards the med bay.

Kaldur looked at Wally, M'gann, and Zatanna. They got the memo and headed towards the showers.

Kaldur, Robin, and Superboy walked into the debriefing room. Batman was waiting for them.

"Aqualad: Mission Report. Now." Batman ordered.

"The mission did not go as planned. We came across some…difficulties." Aqualad replied.

"Explain."

And so, he did.

LINEBREAK – S1: 3rd Person Omniscient~

 _Where am I? What is going on? And why does my head hurt so much?_

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked. Her voice seemed melodic.

S1 tried to get up, grabbing his head in the process. He had a major headache. Strong, smooth hands pushed him back down. He tried to resist, but the hands were insisting.

"Just rest, ok? You had quite the shock. We wouldn't want you to faint, again." The soothing voice said. S1 heard a small chuckle.

S1 opened his eyes to see a woman staring at him with a look of pity in her eyes. She was sitting, but he could tell that she was easily 6'0. She was tan with blond hair and ash-grey eyes. She was wearing a green mask, green half-top, and green tights and combat boots. She had a quiver of arrows on her back and a green bow was sitting at the end of his bed. He looked at her dumbfounded. She was gorgeous.

"The name is Artemis. I know you can't talk right now, but, is your name really S1?" Artemis asked.

S1 shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know?" She was shocked. How could a person not know their own name?

She thought for a bit. "Is that what they really called you? And, were you really there for 12 years?" She asked.

S1 simply nodded his head, staring at the floor. He didn't want pity from someone he didn't know, especially not a beautiful woman like this one.

All Artemis could do was stare at this handsome man. He was locked up in a facility for 12 years? He has no name other than S1? What kind of person would treat another person like this?

He finally looked up at her, not liking the silence. Their eyes met for a moment, but it felt like an eternity. He felt something in his stomach lurch. What was this feeling? He never had it before.

"Well, I'd better tell the others that you're awake." Artemis broke the eye contact and rubbed the back of her neck.

S1 was lost in thought. Or was he lost in her eyes?

Artemis stood up and walked over to the doorway. She looked back to see that S1 was staring at her and she blushed a bit.

"I-I'll be right back." She told him. And started walking away again.

S1 clapped his hands to get her attention. She turned back around and saw him wiggling his hands around. He was trying to tell her something. He wanted a pen and paper.

Artemis scrambled around, gabbing a piece of paper and a pen. She gave the objects to him and he started to scribble down something. Once he was finished, he handed the paper to Artemis.

It read in neat calligraphy like handwriting, _Will you stay with me for a while? I don't want to be left alone, again._

Artemis smiled. She sat down on the end of the bed.

"Sure."

LINEBREAK – Superboy: 3rd Person Omniscient~

"Once 'S1' wakes up, we will need to do some investigating. We don't know if we can trust him yet, so be wary." Batman informed.

"In the meantime, you all need to train more." Batman said, indicating the next part for the absent Kid Flash. "Especially on your stealth."

"Yes, sir. I will work with

Batman narrowed his eyes more. "Precisely. Black Canary will be your trainer. You are to listen to her and do whatever she says. Do not disappoint me, again. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Kaldur said.

"Robin, go get the rest of the team, minus Artemis. She is still taking care of S1. We are to train immediately." Kaldur ordered.

"Ok." Robin ran off to fetch the rest of the team.

"Let us begin." Black Canary grinned.

LINEBREAK – Robin: 3rd Person Omniscient~

A few minutes later…

It was Superboy against Black Canary. She was easily dodging his attacks while giving a few of her own. Superboy's anger was getting the better of him, but he was training, and better learned to manage it. He came at her with swift moves. Every so often, he would throw a punch or two. Sometimes he would kick at her feet, trying to get her off balance. She would dodge and attack his pressure points. He would stumble but keep fighting. Finally, when he had enough, his anger took over. He charged with all his might, but Black Canary dodged and tripped him. He fell to the ground with a thud. It all happened within a few moments, but it was longer than any other time Superboy faced Black Canary.

A robotic feminine voice said, "Superboy: Fail."

"Next time, don't let your emotions take control of you. You are getting better at it. Also, your moves are easy to predict. Try to be more discrete, if that helps you." Black Canary instructed.

"Alright." Connor grumbled.

"Who's next?" Canary asked.

"I'll go, babe. I've gotten some new moves." (You guys can guess who said that.)

"Alright. No rules. Powers allowed."

"You got it, babe." He said and started running circles around her.

Wally charged at Black Canary's backside, but she ducked and kicked his feet out from under him. He did a cartwheel, landed on his feet, and started running, again.

"You're improving, Kid. But, you're still off balance." She jumped out of the way of another attack and struck a pressure point on his neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Kid Flash: Fail." The computer said.

Kid Flash woke up a minute later, stunned that he had been defeated so easily, again.

"Next time, don't be too overconfident. Your speed is not your only strength. Learn how to use others." She advised.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." Wally was rubbing the back of his neck where she hit.

"Why don't we have new competitors. Aqualad and Miss Martian: you two will be sparring partners. On my count, you will begin. No powers." She instructed.

Kaldur and M'gann stepped into the arena, getting into their fighting stances.

"Remember: No powers." Black Canary raised her hand between the two heroes.

"3…" Tension was rising.

"2…" Aqualad and M'gann locked eyes.

"1…" They both tensed.

"GO!"

Both teens sprung into action. M'gann went in for a punch, but Kaldur easily blocked it. He spun around and grabbed her arm, kicked her legs out from under her, and pinned her to the ground. On the sidelines, Connor, who was still mad from earlier, was gritting his teeth and was about to go into a blind rage.

"Miss Martian: Fail." Computer said.

Connor started walking over, fists clenched, teeth grit. Black Canary stopped him.

"Connor. This is just a training exercise, remember?" Her tone showed warning.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled. Connor stomped off, obviously mad that his girlfriend was taken down so easily.

"Let's take a break. We can always train later." Canary said, trying to ease the tension

"Are you alright, M'gann?" Kaldur asked her.

"Yeah, fine. I'm not used to hand-to-hand combat. Martians don't do that kind of stuff." She said, a little embarrassed.

"It is quite alright. We can work o it." Canary said reassuringly.

"Thanks."

LINEBREAK – Artemis: 3rd Person Omniscient~

"Are you ok? You seem a bit down." Artemis asked S1.

He started writing again.

Just thankful that I'm out of that place. When do you think I'll get my voice back?

She looked at the paper once he finished. "Your welcome. And I think your voice should return in a month or two."

He tapped the pen against his mouth, thinking. Then, he started writing again. I think it will take a few weeks. I have a healing factor, not to brag.

"I can see the sarcasm coming off the paper. But that explains why you woke up days before what we thought was the deadline." She said. That made S1 smirk.

"Why don't we choose a new name for you? Something other than S1?" Artemis suggested.

His face beamed up at her, obviously wanting a new name.

"Let's see. We can list a few and see which one you like best, ok?" S1 nodded his head.

"OK. Well, there's #1: Shane, 2: Brandon, 3: Bret, 4: Corey, and 5: Ace. Which one do you like?"

S1 held up his hand making a…

A/N: In this chapter, Artemis lists off names that S1 could use. I personally like Ace, but I want a majority rule. I might choose Ace just for fun, and his ghost name will remain Phantom. I will be waiting a day or two to see which name wins. Hope you enjoyed. Review whichever name you like. (Please be Ace). Thanks for reading!


	7. Healing

A/N: I have decided to use the name 'Ace' for various reasons. 1: Justice League: Unlimited (Only if you watched it) And if you're wondering, no, Batman does not know his name in this chapter; 2: Batman's Bat Hound is named Ace (Bat Hound is in here); 3: A lot of people like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Healing

S1: 3rd Person Omniscient~

S1 held up his hand, making a 5 with his fingers.

"Ace? You want Ace to be your new name?" Artemis asked.

'Ace' nodded his head. Artemis beamed at him, thankful that she could help him with something. She then realized something, he never really showed a true smile. All his joy was fake. Why?

"Why do you never smile? I mean, a true smile." She asked, obviously not pleased.

He looked at her, confused. Ace started to write.

 _What is a 'true smile'? They did not teach me that at the facility._

Artemis was horrified. How could a person not know a true smile?

"It's when you…" She thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way to phrase her words. "A smile is…well, a smile. It's like a gateway, almost. It tells a person when you're happy and enjoying yourself. Like, an example is when we rescued you. The whole team and I smiled, knowing that we did something good by saving you. Everyone has their own smile. Each is unique. Does that help you?" She asked, hopeful. How would you explain a smile to someone who was never shown any love?

He wrote, _A little. Can I see your smile?_

Artemis read the paper. She was honored that she was the first person who had shown him kindness in a while.

Artemis looked at him and smiled. She saw his face lighten up a bit, obviously pleased.

He started writing again, _I like your smile. Can you teach me? I've never learned how._

Artemis stared at him in disbelief. He never learned how? Smiling is something that comes naturally. What all did they do to him?

"Y-Yeah, yeah. Of course. Um…what is something that makes you happy?" She stuttered.

He looked confused. _What is happy? Is it like when I get food instead of ectoplasm?_

 _He was fed…ectoplasm? What is that? Is that like the ghost form of food?_

"Uh…I guess. How do you feel after getting food? And, what is ectoplasm?"

 _Ectoplasm is the life force of ghosts. I need at least one portion per week. Though, at the facility, they only gave me ectoplasm. Human food was a rare occurrence. I feel different when they give me it. I guess it is happy._

"Um, okay. I guess that means we need to get some for you. So… Oh! I know. I'm happiest when I'm with the rest of the team. And when we are all together, I smile." She smiled, showing him an example.

He stared at her, enjoying the view. Ace smiled a bit, and Artemis realized that it was a genuine smile. Artemis blushed.

"W-What?" Her face was almost beet red.

 _I just haven't been treated like this before. I don't know this emotion. What is it?_

"I think that you're happy. I can see a little smile." She bit her lip.

 _I think it is something more. I do not know this. I feel that I have felt it before, but I cannot place it._

"I know someone who could help. Her name is M'gann. She is a martian." Artemis said.

 _Ok, I guess. But, what can she do?_

"She has powers. One of them is telepa-"

Ace waved a hand at her, cutting her off and getting her attention.

 _No telepaths._

"Why not?" She asked after she read.

 _Ever heard of a man named Psimon?_

Yes, she had. She had heard the name all too well.

Her hands clenched, and her teeth gritted, "Yes. Yes, I have. What did he do?"

 _I can't exactly remember. I only remember the pain and then…nothing. I do not like telepaths. He is the reason I have no memory._

Memory wipe. She knew it well. She had her own memory wiped by him.

"Look, Psimon was a bad guy. M'gann is a good person. She won't do it unless you want to. She could try to recover your memory. I know you don't like telepaths, but will you give it a try." She pleaded.

 _I don't know. Maybe._

"For…For me?" She was willing to try anything at this point.

He grinned.

 _Alright. I'll give it a shot._

LINEBREAK – Miss Martian: 3rd Person Omniscient~

M'gann was meditating. She did this often in her free time to exercise her mind. Sometimes, she would have someone with her, so they could better connect. Today, she was alone. Connor was off training with Kaldur and Robin. Wally was out with his mentor on a run. Zatanna was in the kitchen, making lunch. It had been a day since they came back from their mission. M'gann was getting worried about the new guy. Would he join them? Would he be against them?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"One second." She floated over to the door and opened it to find Artemis.

"Hey. Do you have a minute?" Artemis asked. She was in her civilian outfit.

"Yeah. Why?" M'gann asked.

"Well. Ace wants to try to see if he can get his memories back." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Who's 'Ace'?" M'gann was confused.

"Oh. Right. You don't know. S1 changed his name to Ace. He was getting tired of being called S1." She replied.

"Oh. Ok, sure." M'gann beamed.

They walked down towards the med bay. Batman met them in the hallways and stopped them.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"We're going to see Ac-uh, I mean, S1. He woke up and wanted to see if he could get his memories back. So, I'm bringing M'gann to see if she can recover them." Artemis answered.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "When did he wake up?"

"Around this morning. He seemed out of it and asked me to stay with him for a while." Artemis blushed.

His eyes narrowed more. They were almost closed. "I do not want M'gann to be performing the memory recovery. Martian Man Hunter will. He is more experienced in the field."

"But, I'm experienced enou-"

Batman cut her off, "No. Martian Man Hunter will do it, no exception."

"Yes, sir." M'gann lowered her head, defeated.

"Gather the team, but, you are to stand outside the room. We will allow you in once the coast is clear or once we call you in. Any disobedience will result in punishment. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Both girls replied.

The girls ran off, gathering the rest of the team. They left Batman in the hallway. He headed down to the med bay.

LINEBREAK – Artemis: 3rd Person Omniscient~

It had been an hour. They had heard slight shouts and a couple of thuds. Someone was not having a good day. Artemis was about to step in the room when Batman stepped out. He was holding his head.

"Artemis, come in. You seem to be the only one he trusts. The rest of you, stay out here." He ordered.

"But-" Wally started, but stopped when Batman glared at him.

"No argument." He said.

He gestured for Artemis to follow him. She walked in the room after him. She was shocked when she saw Superman and Martian Man Hunter on the floor, stunned. Green Lantern, Flash, and Aquaman were standing in one corner. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were standing next to Ace, trying to soothe him. All she heard from him was 'Where is Artemis?'

 _Wait, his voice is back? When did that happen?_

Artemis rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. His eyes were glowing their toxic green, but they turned to emerald green once he saw her.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I thought you said that 'M'gann' would be working with me, not him." He growled, pointing at Martian Man Hunter.

"Sorry. Batman had a change of plans." She glanced at Batman who stood in the corner with his arms crossed. "That is Martian Man Hunter. He is M'gann's uncle. He is also a good guy. Will you give him a chance?" She leaned in close to him, her lips next to his ear. "For me?"

Ace calmed down more. He folded his arms across his chest. "Sure. But, only for you."

"By the way, when did you get your voice back?" She asked.

"I told you, fast healing factor." He smirked.

She lightly punched his arm. He flinched. She remembered where he came from.

"Sorry." She looked down embarrassed.

"It's ok. I just need to get used to not being there." He lifted her chin up so their eyes met.

"Ahem." Batman cleared his throat and got their attention.

The two looked at him.

"Well? Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, sure. One condition. Artemis stays." Ace said.

"Sure. Whatever. Can we get started?" Batman was getting impatient.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Ace said. He grabbed Artemis' hand, hoping to ground himself before this started.

"J'onn. Are you ready?" Batman asked the now standing martian.

"Yes. You are quite powerful, kid. Do I have your permission to enter your mind?" J'onn asked.

"Uh…Yeah." This was the first time someone asked him what he wanted, minus Artemis.

J'onn nodded and his eyes glowed green. Ace squeezed Artemis' hand. She started petting the top of his hand, reassuring him that everything was okay.

"I will begin."

Everyone went silent.

LINEBREAK – Ace: 3rd Person Omniscient~

Everything was dark. Ace couldn't see a thing. He even tried to switch on his night vision, but it was still black. He knew this, where he was, but he didn't know what was going on.

"Hello?" Ace called. His voice echoed. (No, his head is not hollow.)

A man appeared. He had green skin, no hair, and was wearing a cape.

"Hello, child. Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"You are Martian Man Hunter, the one who is helping me recover my memories. Am I correct?" Ace answered.

"Yes. What is it that you are called? When I am not Martian Man Hunter, I am J'onn." He said.

"I have adopted the name 'Ace'. Artemis helped me pick it."

"It suits you. Shall we get started?"

"Please."

LINEBREAK – Artemis: 3rd Person Omniscient~

It had been 2 hours since J'onn and Ace started. Artemis was getting worried. What was taking so long?

About and hour later, Ace stirred. He sat up.

"So? How did it go?" She asked.

"Not well. There is nothing there. His memory was completely erased. We need someone who knew him before his life in the facility." J'onn replied.

"Like who? Who was with him in the beginning?" Artemis was frantic.

"I think I know someone." Batman said.

LINEBREAK – Batman: 3rd Person Omniscient~

10 Years Ago…

"Follow me, kid." Batman ordered.

"W-Wait. What about my brother?" The little girl, Batman was requested to rescue, asked.

"You have a brother here?" Batman was incredulous.

"Yeah. At least, that's what they told me. He is on the first floor. I haven't seen him in two years. Please." Batman could see tears spilling from her eyes. He had a soft spot for kids.

"I'll look, but first, I'm taking you to safety." Batman picked up the little girl. She was fragile, like a bird.

"No. You need to save him first. Please. He is all I have left." She struggled against him, trying to break free.

"Listen, kid. I can work better and faster knowing that the person I was hired to save is safe. I will find your brother, ok?" He said softly.

The little girl nodded her head reluctantly.

"Good."

Batman ran as fast as he could without hurting the girl. The hallways were like a maze, a maze that he had a map to. He turned down some corridors, not spotting a single guard.

 _They must all be on the lower levels._ He thought.

He rounded a corner, and just his luck, there were at least a dozen guards there, all pointing weird looking guns at him. The men were all in white with black shades.

Batman studied his surroundings. He gently put down the little girl and pushed her behind him, protecting like a father.

"Give her back." One of the men ordered. He looked like he was in charge because he held no weapon.

Every other guard had charged up and aimed their weapons at the Dark Knight. He heard whirring noises behind him. Batman turned around just in time to dodge a blast that was aimed at his back. He picked up the girl and jumped through the ceiling, making sure to protect the girl from the impact. He was in another section of the facility. Alarms blared from all around him. The Caped Crusader started running again, ignoring the distant shouts and gunshots from behind him. He turned into another corridor, this one empty, and spotted an air vent. He pushed the girl inside and then followed himself, trying his best to cover their tracks. They started crawling, Batman giving directions to the little girl. Then, they came to a dead end, except for the choice of going up or down. Batman grabbed his grappling hook and shot it upwards. He heard a metallic _clink_ and grabbed the girl. They shot upwards and out of the air vent, onto the rooftop. There, his Javelin was waiting, hovering over the roof. He opened the passenger side of the Javelin and pushed the little girl inside. She buckled herself in and pressed her face against the window.

It was then that he heard it. A small beeping noise, but a noticeable one at that. He saw five white vans, ten white cab-like cars, and at least twenty white motorcycles.

They were running from a bomb.

Batman ran towards his side of the Javelin and jumped in just in time.

The bomb went off. The whole facility was in flames, green goo splattered everywhere. The vans and other vehicles were long gone. He hadn't saved the little girl's brother.

She was screaming and crying. The only word out of her mouth was 'Danny'.

LINEBREAK – (Same Time)

Batman took the little girl to a friend of his, Dinah Lance. She took the little girl in and gave her a home. For about four years, the little girl would go to Dinah's aid to help her with her trauma. Dinah had taught the little girl and kept her until she was 18. The girl, who Batman later figure out was Jasmine Fenton, or Jazz, went off to college and was still there till present day. Bruce Wayne gave her a full scholarship, but she never forgot her brother and his supposed 'death'.

LINEBREAK – Jasmine (Jazz): 3rd Person Omniscient~

It has been 12 years since she saw her brother. She thought he was dead. Jazz did see an explosion, but she didn't see the vans that took him. She had lived most of her life in mourning.

Today, she was at her college, Gotham State University, walking to psychology class. She had gotten interested in it when she was staying with Dinah. Jazz looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was ten after two. Her class started in five minutes. She started rushing to make it on time but was stopped by a shadow that cast over her. She knew that shadow.

"Hello, Batman." She said.

"Jasmine." He replied.

They stared at each other for a while. This was her rescuer. She hadn't seen him in a while.

"What's wrong?" She said when she saw his slight frown. Sure, he is always frowning, but this one looked…different.

"We may have found your brother."

* * *

A/N: So this is why my friends call me 'Satan Incarnate'. They actually do. I chose Dinah/Black Canary for Jazz's foster parent because she is a psychologist and it just made sense. Hope you enjoyed! Till next time!


	8. Memories

A/N: Watch Justice League: Unlimited and you will understand why Batman doesn't like the name. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Memories

Batman: 3rd Person Omniscient~

Jazz dropped all her stuff.

"M-My…b-brother? D-D-Danny?" Jasmine was on the verge of tears. Had they really found her brother?

"It is possible. He does not remember anything except torture. We were hoping, if this is the right person, if you could help us retrieve his memories?" He kept his voice calm as to not alarm her that this could not be the right person.

"Oh…" She trailed off. She was hopeful that this person was her little brother. It had been 12 years. What did he look like now?

"I can take you to him, but I need you to be blindfolded. The place where we are going is top secret." He said.

"I-I'll go. If there is any chance that it could be him, then I will take it. I will put on the blindfold." She bowed her head politely.

"Then let's get going."

LINEBREAK – Batman: 3rd Person Omniscient~

Batman and Jasmine had arrived at Mount Justice. It had taken about an hour to get there, but Jazz thought it had been worth the wait.

"Keep the blindfold on. I will tell you when to take it off, got it?" Batman ordered.

Jazz nodded her head slowly. No one in their right mind would disobey Batman.

He led her through the cave entrance. They walked for a while and ended up in the debriefing room. Batman asked Jazz if she was ready and he undid the blindfold.

Jazz was amazed. This room alone was bigger than the University's Gymnasium. Her mouth was still agape when she noticed some people around her.

"I know. I got that feeling too when I first came here." A kid in a yellow jumpsuit and mask with red-orange hair said.

It was then that she noticed all the other people in the room. She knew the ones from the Justice League, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Man Hunter, Green Arrow, and others. It seemed like most of the Justice League was here. Then, she noticed the younger heroes. She only knew a few. Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad, the others she didn't recognize. There was a green girl with red hair and a blue cape, a look alike of Superman, but younger, and a girl with a black jumpsuit and black hair.

"Um…hi?" Jazz nervously lifted a hand and waved at all the heroes. Some smiled and waved back while others just nodded.

"Hello, Jasmine. I am Martian Man Hunter. You may call me J'onn." MMH said.

"Hello, J'onn." She said, still nervous.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked.

"Because you guys think that you have my brother and want me to help to see if we can get his memories back?" She was hopeful still.

"You are correct. We believe that by looking into your memories, they may rejog his." J'onn said.

"I can try, but it has been so long. I don't know if I remember much."

"It's alright. All I ask is tha you give me permission to enter your mind, only to search for those memories. Is this alright."

"Yes." Jazz would do anything to get her brother back. She hoped this was the right person.

"Then, follow me." Batman said, gesturing for everyone to follow him.

LINEBREAK – Artemis: 3rd Person Omniscient~

Artemis was still with Ace. She didn't want to leave him alone. Everyone else had left to greet Batman. He said that he would bring a person that he thinks could help with Ace's lost memories. She hoped that this was the right person and that the memories were good ones. Artemis only worried about one thing, Would Ace stay with them? She hoped so. Even though it had only been a little over two days, she had grown to like Ace. She didn't want him to be taken away.

"Are you okay?" Ace snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She hastily replied.

"What's on your mind? You seemed out of it." He looked worried.

"It's just…" She didn't know what to say without sounding selfish. "Are you going to stay if you get your memories back? I mean…do you want to stay?" She was biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers. Her mask and costume were long gone and were replaced with her civvies.

Ace touched his hand to her cheek, wiping away a tear that Artemis didn't know she cried.

"Could I? Will I be accepted here?" He asked.

Artemis brought her hand up to the one on her cheek and cupped it. She leaned into it more, happy to have comfort. It had been a while.

"I can talk to Batman and we can see if you can join the team. Is that okay?" She asked.

He gazed into the ashen-grey eyes.

"Will I get to see you every day?" He asked.

Artemis blushed a bit. "Of course. I'm on the team, too."

Ace smiled up at her. He was about to say something else when Artemis looked at a wall.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just got a message from M'gann. Batman came back with someone who might be able to help get your memories back." Artemis stood up. "Shall we head down there?"

Ace stood up, stretching his sore muscles. It had been a while since he stretched, and, boy, did it feel good or what?

"Ready."

"One second." Artemis reached over to Ace and pulled down the vantablack hood. She wanted to see his moon-kissed hair and emerald green eyes. She was falling for him, and she enjoyed it.

LINEBREAK – Ace: 3rd Person Omniscient~

They were heading down the halls, Artemis was leading. He felt free. There were no collars or chains or guards that would punish him if he took a wrong step. Here, there was only Artemis.

They rounded a corner and Ace gaped at the size of the room. Sure, it was smaller than the facility's training rooms, but it was so different. For starters, it was not white. Also, they were in what seemed to be a mountain or volcano. Ace looked around more and noticed all the people staring at him. The one that caught his eye, though, was the auburn-haired girl that stood next to Batman. She looked familiar, but Ace couldn't place it. The girl was looking at him. It seemed like she was about ready to run towards him when,

"Jasmine. This is-" Batman started.

"Danny?" 'Jasmine' cut off.

Ace looked around him, making sure that he was the one she was referring to. He was the only one there besides Artemis.

"Is-Is it really you?" Jasmine was tearing up. Did Ace know her in his life before the facility?

Jasmine ran towards him and nearly toppled on top of him if he hadn't been strong enough. This woman was about 5'9, way shorter than Ace. She had the auburn, long hair he mentioned and teal-blue eyes. She was wearing a headband that matched her eyes, a blue, long sleeved shirt and black leggings. She looked to be about the age of 19…no 20.

"Um…hi?" Ace had been standing there the whole time, but he was still lost.

"It-It's me, Jazz. Your sister. You really don't remember me?" Her eyes were still watering.

"Sorry, no." Ace sighed. Artemis had been beside him the whole time. She squeezed his hand.

"Well, that is what I'm here for, right?" Jazz looked at Batman.

"Yes. Martian Man Hunter will look into your memories and see what he can pick up to give to, what did you say, Danny?" Batman did not know that Ace had chosen a new name.

"Actually, I chose the name 'Ace'." Ace said. Batman tensed slightly. "Is something wrong with that name?" He asked.

"No. Everything is fine. J'onn, you can take over from here, right?" Batman said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Batman. Will you be alright?" MMH replied.

"Yes." And with that, he stormed off, leaving a confused Ace.

"Is it something I did?" Ace asked.

"No. He has…problems with that name. He will get over it." J'onn assured. "Follow me. I will take you to the room where we will be recovering your memories."

Jasmine and Ace followed J'onn out of the giant room. They walked down the maze-like hallways. Jazz looked over to Ace and took in his features. He had changed a lot. He was taller, more muscular, but he was thin. She noticed some bandages around his neck and wondered what they did to him in the facility. She had only been there two years, but he had been there twelve. What kind of torture did he endure?

"What is it?" Ace asked, noticing how she was looking at him.

"You changed a lot. But I know that face anywhere." She smiled up at him.

"I guess I have. So, do you really think you can help me?" He asked, but Jazz was a little insulted.

"Well…um…I am your sister." She whispered.

"Wait. I have a sister?" He looked surprised.

Jazz didn't know what to think. They really erased his memory so much that he doesn't remember her.

"That is what she is here for, to help you remember." J'onn said.

LINEBREAK – 5 Minutes Later~

"Ace, please lay on this table. Jasmine, please lay on this one." J'onn said, gesturing to two blocks of concrete that were facing each other. These were still nicer compared to the metal ones at the facility.

"Okay." They both replied.

"I will begin. You will feel a little weird at first but trust me when I say that it will not hurt."

Ace mentally prepared himself. Artemis wasn't with him this time, so he didn't feel grounded without her hand in his. He was pretty sure that he could handle this himself, but Psimon had entered his mind so many times that he didn't know if he was prepared.

Jazz had never had a telepath enter her mind, so this new feeling was…uncomfortable. She looked over at her brother and saw he was really tense. She didn't know what to do to comfort him. She closed her eyes and set her head back in place, preparing herself. She felt that feeling again, it was like a pulse. She opened her eyes again, but everything was black…

A/N: So. My week has already decided to be crappy. Great. I am still going to upload though. And in case you are asking about why my week is crappy, it is because my school is being really stupid. 1. Boys at my school are idiots except for like two who are my best friends, 2. In my math class, I got a good grade, but almost everyone else failed a test and we all have to retake it, 3. I am not feeling the best but I'm okay enough to go to school. So, hope you enjoyed and don't worry about me because it will be over by the end of the week, hopefully. Thanks for reading!


	9. Inside

A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry that it's been awhile. This chapter is mostly reminiscing about the past, and there is a part that is the first chapter of this story, its just a little edited. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Inside

Ace: 3rd Person Omniscient~

Ace knew what was going on, but his brain couldn't comprehend that this was to retrieve his memories, not to painfully take them. He didn't have Artemis to ground him so all he could try to do was remain calm. That was hard. How are you supposed to stay calm when all your memories of this feeling are bad? All he could do was clench his fists around the table. He could feel eyes on him but didn't open his own to see.

Ace felt a small shudder and the familiar sensation of being transported into his mind. Misery, grief, agony. All the unwelcome feelings that he didn't want washed over him. Nostalgia flooded his mind. Everything was pitch black. There was no light. He was alone. In his mind, he fell to the 'floor'. Ace was going to have a panic attack.

He, then, felt a hand on his shoulder. Ace whipped around, grabbing the hand in the process, and flipped the stranger on the floor. He looked down. It was still black, so he lit up his hand with green energy and saw Martian Man Hunter pinned in his grasp. Ace immediately apologized and helped lift the martian back to his feet. A moment later, Ace saw Jasmine appear. She looked distraught.

Jazz grabbed her head. "Okay… That is one weird feeling." She mumbled.

"You get used to it after a while." Ace replied.

Both J'onn and Jasmine looked at him in disbelief.

 _Just how many times did Psimon enter his head?_ They both thought.

 _Whenever I disobeyed, which was about 10 times a day. Mind link, remember? I can hear all your thought._ Ace thought back.

J'onn and Jazz looked at each other. He was most likely better at mind games than both of them. And to be better than a martian at mind games, minus Psimon, was a really big accomplishment. A martian can enter your mind and look around at your memories and secrets, but, with a trained and experienced mind, it would make it impossible to even skim the surface of memories. Ace was obviously a near-master with minds. Only with his permission could J'onn ever hope to help him.

 _Can we just get this over with? I don't exactly have the best memories of telepaths._ Ace sent a small glare towards the martian. He was obviously not happy with having a telepath enter his mind, again.

J'onn wanted to get this over with also. Ace was not one to mess with. He was scary.

 _What do I do? Do I, just, think about my old life and memories?_ Jazz asked.

J'onn answered. _You need to replay the memory in your mind and we will be able to see it like a television._

Jazz looked ready. She tried to think back to that time when things were happy, and she didn't have a care in the world. She thought back to the time when she first saw her brother. He was a small, frail thing that had died during birth but miraculously come back to life. Jazz still had no idea how he had come back, but she didn't care. Here was her little brother, still breathing. The memory played on, little time skips here, a little blurry there, but it all added up. This little boy in her memory was Ace. There was no doubt about it. Jazz was his sister.

Ace and J'onn felt all the emotions Jazz was putting off, and it was overwhelming. Ace still didn't remember anything, but he felt this was right.

The memory skipped to about what looked like a year later. A 3-year-old Jazz was sitting in a crib reading a children's book. She had been in the middle of 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar' when a green glow illuminated her face. She looked up and screamed at a floating replica of her brother. He looked almost exactly like her brother except for white hair, glowing green eyes, and a white and black HAZMAT suit. Her parents rushed in, guns at the ready. They looked around frantic, searching for the threat. Their eyes landed on the floating child, but they were stunned. This looked almost exactly like son. And to prove their point, a white ring formed around the creature's waist. It split in two and spread across its' body. A second ago, there was a floating boy, now, there was their son, dropping into the crib next to Jazz.

Out of the memory, Ace snickered. Jazz sent him a glare and went back to reminiscing.

Jazz's parents looked at their son in surprise.

"D-Did he just…" Her mother started.

"Yeah…I think so? Did you see what I saw?" Jazz's father asked

"Yeah. Our son…" The mother looked down. "Is half ghost!" She ended with a bright cheery smile on her face.

"Which experiment shall we start with, Maddie?" Her spouse said.

'Maddie' looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean 'experiments'? This is still our son. We should still care for him. We just have to do some normal check-ups on our own, but nothing that would hurt him, Jack."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, a habit that Ace inherited from him. "I know we shouldn't hurt him, but, shouldn't we take a blood test and reflex test?"

"We could do a bloo-" The memory cut off.

 _Sorry, I kind of went back to reading here. I think that they took you to the basement and just did some tests to determine the 'normal' symptoms for a half-ghost._ Jazz was embarrassed.

Ace was engrossed with wanting to learn more about himself. _It's okay. What is the next memory that you remember?_

 _I think the next one is, like, two years later._ Jazz answered.

Another memory played, this one a little clearer, but still blurry. Ace looked to be about three and Jazz five. Ace was in his human form but was eating a green goo that Jazz remembered as ectoplasm. He was able to go about a year without it, but at the time, he had to have one bottle of it a month. It was his afterlife force.

The whole family was at the table, eating dinner, Ace drinking ectoplasm.

"What do you say, Danny-boy? Do you wanna help me with a new invention of mine? It helps you control until you're strong enough to control them yourself." Jack said.

"M'kay." 'Danny' beamed.

Time skipped forward a bit. Jazz was in the basement with her whole family. She was at a table, coloring with her mother. Danny was with her father, working on that invention. Danny had no clue what was going on, but he enjoyed the attention. Suddenly, a blinding white light exploded in their faces. Danny held up his small hands and created a shield to protect their heads. It was only big enough for their heads, but it was a shield no less.

Again, the memory cut off. Jazz, J'onn, and Ace went on like this for what was hours but seemed like minutes. Most memories were of small feats that Ace had accomplished when he was a kid, but then, they came upon the last memory Jazz had of him. It was the one where he was taken, and his parents were murdered. This memory was clearer than any of the others.

"Danny! Breakfast's ready." Maddie called out to her youngest child.

"Coming, Momma." He shouted back.

Maddie heard the little pitter-patter of feet run down the stairs. A small smile formed on her face as she looked around at her perfect family. Her husband, Jack, was sitting at the round table, sipping a cup of coffee and working on a new gadget. Little sparks would occasionally come out and Jack would flinch a bit. Sitting to the left of her husband sat her eldest child and daughter, Jasmine, or Jazz for short. She was sitting at the table, reading a book. It seemed a little advanced for her, she was only 8. Jazz was sitting quietly, occasionally looking up to see what her mother was making or to pull her book away a bit from her father's invention. Maddie looked down at what she was making. It was scrambled eggs with Velveta cheese mixed in, one of the family's favorite meals.

A moment later, Danny appeared with a bright smile. He was missing a tooth or two. Her 6-year-old son was still in his pajamas. They were fully black with white dots and planets, space themed. Her son was holding a teddy bear who he liked to call Tash. It was a small teddy bear with light brown fur and beady black eyes. Danny's hair was a mess from just having woken up.

Maddie looked down at her son and smiled a bit before ruffling his hair. She was wearing her usual teal HAZMAT suit. Her hood was pulled down so that her short hair was revealed.

"What're we havin'?" Danny asked, his smile never falling.

"Yeah, Madds. What'cha makin'?" Jack finished off, setting down his tools.

"Scrambled eggs and cheese, dears." Maddie stated with a little pep in her voice.

"Jack, sweetie, would you start microwaving the bacon while I finish here?" She asked.

"Anything for you, baby." Jack walked over, confidently. He gently placed a small kiss on his wife's cheek before reaching over her and grabbing the bacon. He opened the dysfunctional machine and pressed some buttons. The microwave started to shake a little before sputtering out some green goo. Jack waited till it was done so he could grab the bacon. A minute later it beeped, and he grabbed the bacon, an amused look on his face.

Jazz had put away her book and started to set the table. Maddie came over to where the table was, pan in hand, and started to pass out equal portions of the meal. She grabbed three glasses and filled them with orange-juice. She filled one with ectoplasm for Danny. Everyone sat and dug into the delicious meal.

About halfway through the meal, someone knocked. Maddie stood up and went to answer the door, thinking, _Who would come on a Friday morning?_

She opened the door, and there stood a bald man in a white suit with black sunglasses. _Odd_ , she thought.

"Ma'am, I am Agent E of the Ghost Investigation Ward. We're here to ask you and your husband a few questions." The man, now know as Agent E, monotoned.

Before Maddie could stop him, he stepped into the house. Agent E looked around. His eyes landed on Danny, who was still peacefully eating away at his breakfast. The man approached Danny but was stopped when Jack moved in front of him.

"What can I do for ya?" Jack asked in his usual peppy tone.

Agent E glared at him. "I'm here to ask you a few questions about that." He said, pointing at Danny who was now looking at the agent.

"What do you mean? He's our son, Danny." Maddie stepped in.

"Ma'am, this is not your son. This is a ghost. Or, as we in the GIW call it, a halfa. Half ghost, half human."

"What do you mean halfa?! This is our baby boy, how could he be a ghost?!" Maddie questioned him.

Agent E warily put one hand near his gun holster and the other up in front of him. "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down. Your son is a ghost and I am here to take him away so no one is to get hurt." His hand was nearly on the gun handle.

Maddie was shocked that this man threatened to take away her kid. "Calm down? CALM DOWN! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! YOU COME INTO MY HOME DURING BREAKFAST AND WANT TO TAKE AWAY MY YOUNGEST CHILD, AND YOU REALLY THINK I'M OK WITH THIS?!" Maddie had tears starting to form. She was slowly advancing towards the man, Jack lightly holding her arm, but his own face had lost all amusement.

Jazz was listening while Danny was still eating. She decided to take him to safety.

"Danny, I got a new game in my room. Wanna go play with it?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure!" Danny hopped out of his chair and walked up the stairs with his sister, practically skipping.

Jack glanced over his shoulder and saw his children heading up the stairs. Agent E also noticed.

Agent E pressed a finger to his ear and mumbled some words.

"The target is heading up to the second floor. I repeat, the ghost child is heading up to the second floor."

Maddie barely heard him but noticed the movement as him calling his colleagues. She looked at him with horror as he started towards the stairs. She rushed to block his path.

"You are NOT taking my son. I almost lost him once, I'm not gonna lose him now." Maddie said sternly.

Agent E pushed her away and she fell to the floor. Jack rushed to help her up. Agent E started up the stairs. He reached a hallway at the top and walked down it. Along his way, he opened each door, looking for the child. His hand went towards Jazz's room and he turned the doorknob. He looked inside, only to be hit in the face by a metal baseball bat. Jazz grabbed Danny's hand and jumped over the fallen body pulling Danny with her.

"Danny. Can you transform?" Jazz asked hurriedly.

"Y-Yeah. Where's Momma and Dada?" He asked.

"They're gonna meet us outside. Can you fly us to your friend, Tucker's, house?"

"Yeah, okay." His face slightly beaming at the mention of seeing his friend.

A white light formed around his waist and split into two, traveling up and down his body. His ebony hair and ice-blue eyes changing into silver-white hair and glowing emerald green eyes. His Coca-Cola white and red t-shirt and baggy jeans turning into a black HAZMAT suit with silver white gloves and boots. His legs turned into a wispy tail as he grabbed his sister, turned intangible, and flew them through the roof.

Unbeknownst to them, a white van was sitting in an alley, ectoguns pointed towards the ghost child.

Danny's ghost sense went off. He set his sister down on a flat roof and flew off, just within her sight. He started to look around, and his super hearing picked up on a small whirring noise. He turned around just in time to dodge a blast. He heard more whirring noises, but they were coming from all directions. His eyes widened as he heard shots fire from all directions.

"DANNY! NOOOOO!" Jazz cried out. She was still on the roof of the building Danny set her on. She had watched her brother was shot from all directions. Then, he free fell. He only sibling shot out of the sky like a dove.

Jazz fell to her knees and sobbed. She was only 8 and her brother 6. How could such evil men do his to her? What had she done to deserve this?

A moment later, she heard gunshots coming from her house. She perked up and looked in the direction of her house about a block away. A man walked out. She saw him slip something into a holster on his belt.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! Not Momma and Dada, too. Please. Don't leave me." She got up and ran towards a fire escape on the side of the building. She started climbing down and landed in an alley. Jazz ran towards her house, the large _Fenton Works_ sign illuminating her way.

She opened the back door and ran towards the kitchen. Lying in a heap on the floor were her parents. Small, stuttering breaths escaping their lips. She ran towards them and fell next to them. There were multiple bullet wounds in the stomachs, bleeding out with crimson red blood. Her parent's eyes were almost glazed over when they looked at her. She was crying still, eyes closed, when Jack raised a hand to her face. She gasped at the sudden, but comforting feeling.

"Dada?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"Jazzy-pants." He replied. Jack coughed a little and blood was splattered on the floor.

"Always know that your mother and I love you," He turned towards his wife and held her hand, "but we need you to be strong for us. Please, go before they get you. Take care of your brother. Tell him we love him very mu-" His words were cut off as his final breath escaped him, eyes fully glazing over.

"I-I-I wi-will~hic~. I p-promise" She stuttered and kissed her father on the head before closing his and his mother's eyes.

LINEBREAK

Danny started to fall, multiple shot wounds and burns all over him. He managed to stay conscious and with a last burst of energy, flew towards his house. The men that shot at him started to chase after him. He phased into the bathroom and landed on the tiled floor with a thump. Danny was too weak, so his form changed back to normal with the Coca-Cola shirt and baggy jeans. He went over to the door and locked it. After that, he fell in a heap on the floor, unconscious.

LINEBREAK

Jazz heard a sudden thump above her and flinched. She ran up the stairs and looked in all the rooms. She got to the bathroom door, but it was locked. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Then, a thought occurred to her. _Danny!_

She went back to her room and grabbed the bat, realizing that Agent E was gone, the only thing there was his blood. She started back towards the bathroom and hit the metal bat against it. It finally broke away enough for her to unlock the door. What she saw inside scared her. Her brother was on the floor, red and green blood escaping his wounds but slowing down thanks to his healing factor.

"Danny? Danny, get up. Please!" Jazz sobbed into him and picked him up.

She laid him back down to feel for a pulse. She felt a faint throb in his neck.

"Please. You're my only family left. Please, don't leave me!" She cried.

Danny twitched a little and then shuddered. His eyes opened a crack as he looked into his sister's teal-blue orbs. He heard soft footsteps in the hallway and bolted upright. Boy, that was a mistake. He almost immediately fell back down, head spinning, but Jazz caught him.

"Danny? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" She asked a slightly conscious Danny.

"Mmhn~" He tried to assure her and warn but he was in too much pain to do so. He was panicking on the inside.

"3…" A man outside the door said.

"2…"

"1…"

A man, who looked almost exactly like Agent E but had a buzzcut (gonna call him Buzzcut), broke down the door. He had four other men beside him. One took a hold of Jazz while three took hold of Danny. Buzzcut pulled out a gun, trained it on Danny's head and shot. Danny's body fell limp. The three men holding him left the room and headed down the stairs, occasionally striking Danny on the head to keep him unconscious, or just doing it because they could.

"NO! DANNY! PLEASE, NO!" Jazz screamed while trying to break free of the strong man's grasp.

"Don't worry, kid. He's only stunned. He will be just fine." Buzzcut gave a fake smile, but Jazz saw past it. He dropped the smile and put a finger up to his ear and listened.

"Okay, got it." He mumbled.

Buzzcut turned back towards Jazz and gave a stern look to the man holding her.

"Load her up, too. The boy will need some persuasion." At this, he gave Jazz an evil smirk.

The man holding Jazz started towards the door. Jazz started to kick and struggle, but he only whispered in her ear, "Keep this up, and your precious 'brother's' head will be blown off." Jazz gasped a bit but stopped struggling. She was led to the kitchen where her parent's bodies were covered with a white cloth, but it was stained dark red from blood.

Jazz looked away and the man holding her gave a slight chuckle. Jazz looked defeated.

She was led to a white van with a tube of glowing green goo. That wasn't what shocked her though. No, what shocked her was that her brother was in the tube in a comatose state. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. She couldn't cry, she had to stay strong for Danny. Jazz was forced into a seat across from Danny. All she could do was hope that Danny was okay. After all, he was shot multiple times then beaten on the head. He probably had a concussion.

LINEBREAK

Jazz had fallen asleep for a bit. She checked the time, it was 11 am. It had taken them 3 hours to arrive to this mysterious place.

 _Where are we?_ She thought.

She realized that her hands were tied behind her back with a rope. Jazz stood up and walked outside with an agent holding one of her arms. The sunlight hit her eyes and her instinct was to close them. A moment later, they adjusted, just in time to see some agents rolling her 6-year-old brother towards a completely white building. She was sent in after him. Danny was rolled into a room with a metal table and a mirror along one wall, which she would assume is another room where other agents were spectating, while she was pushed towards that spectating room. There was a small cage where she was shoved in.

Once the cage was secured, she looked out the window. In the room Danny was in, all she could see was Danny strapped down to the metal table.

LINEBREAK

Jazz was crying in a heap in her cell. She tried to block out all noises that came from around her. All she wanted was for Danny to be ok. She wanted to take him home, but home seemed so distant now that her only living family member was being tortured for what he was. She didn't want him to die, too.

Jazz just wanted to live happily again with her parents still alive and her baby brother still smiling. But that was now a fantasy, one that she could only dream of.

The memory cut off. Ace's face had drained of all color. He didn't remember anything except for torture, but all the memories he needed were here. All the answers he had been looking for his whole life were right here with this woman. Ace had floated towards Jasmine, he looked deep into her teal eyes, and hugged her. She was shocked by the sudden touch but hugged back. The siblings slumped to the floor, crying into each other, arms still around the other. Ace was resting his head on the top of Jasmine's while her head was buried in his chest. The two didn't care that J'onn was watching. They could stay in each-others arms in front of the whole world and break down, and they wouldn't bat an eye. Ace had gone the last 12 years with no memory of his sister, his name, or the rest of his family. He had felt the pain of losing his parents all over again, he didn't want to lose his sister.

J'onn pulled them out of the mind link. He stared in disbelief at the two. They had lost their parents in a brutal way, and Ace had no memory of it. The emotions that he gave off were… incredible. This boy has so much sorrow and grief in him that even that huge wave of emotion that washed over J'onn was probably just the skimming the surface. This boy had endured many forms of torture, judging from the memories. J'onn could tell that even the slightest slip-up could push Ace over the edge. J'onn felt a parental nature of protectiveness flow through him. He wanted to help this broken boy, but how? J'onn couldn't even enter his mind without permission. How could he help one that sealed off all others?

The siblings had gone into the same position they had in the dreamscape land, arms around each other. He was glad that he had been able to help Ace. But there was still so much more to do.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Life is crazy. It's sometimes awesome and sometimes terrible. About a month ago, my basement got flooded so we had to replace all the carpet, but we are just now getting new carpet installed. Also, my pool opened, and I am so happy (even though spring hasn't decided whether to stay or leave, ITS STILL CHILLY HERE). My dad, sister, her boyfriend and I did a challenge that we made up called the polar bear challenge. Remember, our pool just opened and it is still cold outside (today being an exception, though it was windy). We call it the 'Polar Bear Challenge'. We did it for no reason other than fun. Basically, you dive into the ice-cold water, touch the bottom of the deep end, then swim all the way across the pool to the stairs. Person with the shortest amount of time wins, but we didn't keep track. My dad and I also did flips off the diving board, so I entered the freezing water twice. I have no schedule to update now, I will just do it whenever. Thanks for reading!


	10. Choices

A/N: Sorry that it is short. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Choices

Artemis: 3rd Person Omniscient~

It had been five hours since J'onn, Ace, and Jasmine started. Artemis was starting to worry. It was about to come time for Ace to choose if he would stay or leave with his sister. She didn't know him that well, but there was a certain aura around him. Something like…peace? Protection? Artemis didn't know what to think. Why did she care about this boy? She barely knew him.

She had been wandering around the halls of Mount Justice, thinking. She passed Connor, who was in the hanger with Wolf and Sphere; M'gann, who was in the kitchen burning another batch of cooking; and Wally, who was sleeping in a bean bag in the living room. Artemis guessed that Robin and Kaldur were in the training area with Black Canary, and Zatanna in her room. She wanted to do something other than stay here, aimlessly wandering the halls, but what? What could she do? Artemis wanted to stay and see what Ace's answer was, but she was so bored and wanted to do something.

Her boredom got the better of her.

LINEBREAK – Ace: 3rd Person Omniscient~

Ace didn't want to move. He felt safe in his sister's arms. He might not remember her from any of his own memories, but what he saw in the repair process proved everything.

Jazz was the first to break the hug, tear stains on Ace's shirt where her eyes were. Her eyes were shiny from the wetness. Ace had shed a tear or two. Don't misunderstand: he was overjoyed, but his tears had long since dried out. Ace taught himself how to not show emotion around others because of the facility. Even touching someone was a rare occurrence. He didn't like the feel of something, other than clothes, on his skin. It felt…unnatural. He allowed it this time because there was so much emotion to let out.

J'onn didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment, but if he didn't, he feared the two would stay here all day. He cleared his throat, catching the two's attention. Jazz jumped a bit, obviously she had forgotten he was there, but Ace just looked over, almost no emotion on his face. J'onn looked at the boy in a new light. He saw faint scars lining Ace's jaw and a once deep cut on the boy's left eye. It looked like a knife had sliced down from his temple to lip. J'onn had no idea how the eye had healed but thought that was a question for another day.

J'onn suddenly felt a presence behind him. He looked back and saw Batman in the doorway, brooding as always. Batman walked towards the three, glaring at Ace. J'onn had no idea what was up with the Dark Knight, but it was not something he wanted to delve into.

"So…Ace…" Batman spat the word like venom on his tongue. "Have you retrieved all your memories?" He asked.

"Not all of them. I only remember what was shown, the rest is still a blank." Ace said without hesitation. This kid did not fear Batman.

Batman huffed, displeased with the answer, or displeased about not being feared. Either way, he was not happy.

J'onn felt the tension in the air, even without using his powers. He wanted to lift the mood.

"So…." He started. "Which do you prefer: Ace or Danny?"

Ace was taken aback by the personal question. He really needed to work on getting used to kindness. "I think I'll stay with Ace. I don't think 'Danny' suits me anymore." Ace said gesturing at his body. Jazz frowned a bit. She had always like the name 'Danny', but guessed that he didn't want to be known as the Danny that lost his parents, and memory.

LINEBREAK – A few minutes later~

Ace stepped out of the room, roaming around the halls. He occasionally phased through some walls and turned invisible when people were around. He did not want to talk to anyone, he needed to collect his thoughts. His sister was here. He was free. He remembered the stuff that Jazz showed him, but he didn't remember the feelings. Only the memories. Ace had worked so hard to hide his emotions that he did it without trying. He had known pain and fear, but those quickly died off. It seemed like he now feared nothing and felt even less. But, there was something in his gut. A sort of freedom circled him, making him feel something. He needed help in figuring this out, there was so much he needed to learn.

Ace's head was down, so he turned intangible as to not bump into anything. He was deep in thought, so he didn't see the others in the room. He had, apparently, walked into the kitchen/living room, where M'gann and Kid Flash were. Kid Flash was leaning on the kitchen counter, flirting with M'gann. M'gann was busy cooking and laughing at Wally's jokes, oblivious to the fact that he was flirting. Ace walked straight, phasing through part of Wally and the counter he was leaning on. Wally stumbled backwards, surprised that someone had just walked _through_ him and a solid counter. M'gann had her back turned away from the counter, so she didn't see the whole performance.

Wally's eyes were wide. "Wha-? How? WHAT?" He stuttered.

Ace turned around, just realizing what he had done. Sure, he didn't care, but the look on the speedster's face and his tone of voice reminded him of the fear from the doctors in the facility. Ace bolted off, phasing into another room that was empty. This one overlooked a vast water source of sorts. The 'teachers' at the facility had taught him about this thing. It was an 'ocean', he believed. The view was breathtaking. Ace longed to phase outside the window and touch it.

He looked around, making sure that no one was with him, and phased through the glass. Immediately, he felt warmth. Ace looked up to see a bright yellow ball, the 'sun', he guessed, in the sky. Was this pleasure he was feeling? The only pleasure he ever felt was when the experiments were finished.

Ace looked around. There was green and yellow stuff on the ground, grass and sand. Tall wooden structures with green stuff circled the dormant volcano, trees. And the ocean was in front of him. It was beautiful. Ace floated down to its surface, eager to touch it. His feet landed on the water, making ripples appear. He seemed to be standing on it. Ace took off a slightly cleaner glove than before and bent down, wanting to touch the water. His fingers brushed over the surface. The water was cool, yet warm. He put the glove back on and forced himself into the water. Being a ghost, he had no weight, therefore, gravity did not apply to him. Ace could push himself without effort, and water did not weigh him down. The cool substance enveloped him. Another plus to being a ghost, Ace did not need to breathe and he didn't need to rest or eat unless he wanted. He did need ectoplasm to keep existing, but he could easily get that. All he needed to do was drink his own blood since it mainly consisted of ectoplasm.

Ace didn't know how long he had been in the water. His eyes were open, looking around him at some coral reefs and interesting fish. Time seemed to fly by until he heard soft shouts from out of the water. Deciding to check it out, he surfaced. Ace saw a few of the team members on the beach. Superboy was on the sand, hands cupped around his mouth, shouting 'Ace'. M'gann was flying over the water, searching for Ace also. And finally, Wally was running through the forest. Once Ace had fully gotten out of the water, M'gann rushed over. She inspected Ace over and over, looking for any injuries other than the 'normal' ones. She sighed, relieved to find nothing. Ace turned intangible, letting the water fall and drying himself off. M'gann flew towards him, going in for a hug, but Ace backed up.

M'gann sensed his displeasure and backed off. "Where were you?" She asked, worry in her tone.

Ace pointed towards the water. "Down there." He said.

"You were in the water for an hour? How did you breathe?" M'gann questioned.

"Don't need to." Was his answer. M'gann was about to question him but was cut off by Connor yelling at them. The two flew over and hovered a foot or two above the ground. Ace was already taller than Connor, so the floating only pissed the clone off more.

"Where were you?" Connor shouted, Ace flinched a bit. It went unnoticed. "We have been looking fir you since Wally said you went through him.

The speedster appeared at the mention of his name. "Yeah, man. You can't just leave me wondering about how you were able to pass through me and a solid object."

Ace lowered his head a bit. "Sorry. I tend to forget that it freaks people out."

"It's fine. Just, tell me how-" Wally cut off, putting a hand to his ear. Ace was able to hear a deep voice coming from a small metal device in Wally's ear.

 _Team: Report to Mission Room._ It said. Ace figured it was Batman.

The four teens looked at each other, the ran/flew towards the Mission Room.

A/N: Woo! Another Chapter. Sorry that it has been so long, I've been busy. Just this morning (Sunday) I had to wake up at five to go do a triathlon. It was fun. Requests? Concerns? Questions? Let me know how you liked it in the comment section. Also, I might be starting a new story soon. Thanks for reading!


	11. Answers?

A/N: I will be 'creating' my own episodes, but I will be drawing ideas from the actual episodes. Enjoy!

Answers?

 _"It's fine. Just, tell me how-" Wally cut off, putting a hand to his ear. Ace was able to hear a deep voice coming from a small metal device in Wally's ear._

 _Team: Report to Mission Room._ _It said. Ace figured it was Batman._

 _The four teens looked at each other, the ran/flew towards the Mission Room._

LINEBREAK – Ace: A few moments later~

The four teens finally entered the debriefing room. The rest of the team was waiting along with Black Canary and Batman. Red Tornado would have been here if it hadn't been for his attack a few weeks ago. The team was still angry about it. (You know!)

Batman's eyes narrowed when he saw Ace. What is up with him? He grumbled some curse words then turned to the rest of the team.

"An anonymous tip was sent to us about a possible location Red Tornado may be at." Artemis and Robin opened their mouths to speak, but Batman cut them off. "The _League_ will pursue. There is a different mission for the Team. You are to 'cover' our backs in case there is a flaw. For all we know, the anonymous tip may lead us into a trap. The team is merely backup. Understood?"

A chorus of nods was his answer. Batman himself nodded back. He glared at Ace once more before walking out. Ace was unfazed by the Bat-glare, which left many surprised teens. No one could withstand Batman.

Once Batman was out of reach, the teens and Black Canary turned towards Ace.

"Dude, what did you do to tick off Batman?" Wally asked, still surprised by the fact that Ace was not affected by the Bat-glare.

"What? I made him mad?" Ace lowered his head. "What is my punishment for aggravating him?" His hands were clasped behind his back, it was as if they were chained. He was used to this procedure.

"Punishment? Why would we punish you?" Robin asked. The rest of the team was curious as well.

Ace was confused. "Is there not a punishment for making one mad?"

This made the team even more perplexed. The question reformed in their mind: What did they do to him?

There was no time to dwell on that now, they had a mission to attend to. Their questions would have to wait for a later date.

"Listen, man. I don't know what they taught you… _there_ , but things are different on the outside world. For starters, we don't punish others. We treat others with respect." Robin said.

"Yeah. And, we stand up for those who are bullied or are in trouble." Wally finished.

"Speaking of which, we have a mission to attend to." Kaldur said, bringing everyone's thoughts back to the current problem. "Ace, will you be alright staying here? Black Canary and a few other League members are staying behind so you won'g be alone?

Everyone awaited his answer. Ace shrugged, "I'll stay. I need to see if my powers are acing up."

Some of the team looked sad. They kind of wanted Ace to come, but it was his choice.

The Team got ready to go, the ones who were in civilian clothes transforming. Ace was still in his ghost form but decided that he needed an upgrade. He willed himself to change again, this time his HAZMAT suit changed. He now had black skinny-jeans with silver chains hanging off the hoops, a black muscle tank top, a white sleeveless jacked exposing his tank top. He also had on pure white fingerless gloves, black combat boots, and a silver belt. You could say he looked like Death. His skin was a little tanner than before, his eyes shown a little brighter. His hair was still its moon-kissed white.

Everyone was staring at him.

"Dude. That was awesome. I want a costume change like that." KF whined. Artemis slapped the back of his head, making Wally jump.

"What the hell was that for?" He said, rubbing his head where he was hit.

"For being annoying." Artemis smirked. A couple of chuckles and muffled laughter filled the room.

"M'gann, is the Bioship ready. We must leave as soon as possible." Kaldur asked.

M'gann nodded. "Yep, she's all ready."

"Good. Let's go." Everyone, minus Ace, nodded and boarded the Bioship. To say it nicely, it was tense.

LINEBREAK – The Team – An hour later~

The ride was silent, deafeningly so. No one spoke. What were they supposed to say? M'gann had set up a telepathic link.

 _What do you guys think about Ace?_ She asked.

 _He seems trustworthy, but who knows if he is relaying info to…wherever he came from_. Connor said. Still the grouch.

 _You could be right. He might have been faking the whole thing. But I don't think so because of the way they treated him._ Robin was still typing away on his wrist computer.

 _I still can't believe that they would do that to him. I mean, a shock collar? Who does that? It's just so wrong._ Artemis said, rubbing her arm.

Kaldur nodded. _We cannot blindly point fingers, especially when we have a mission at hand. We are to remain focused. Be ready for an attack shortly, we do not know what is ahead._

The rest of the team nodded. They didn't need to speak through the link, but it has become kind of a habit. It was easier to 'voice your thoughts' through the link and it was comfortable.

They had stayed silent for a majority of the trip; the only noises being breathing and the occasional tapping of feet. They passed over a lake which reminded M'gann of what happened earlier.

"What is he? Earlier today, when he was missing, he said he was in the water. But that was for an hour, and when I asked how he was able to breathe, he just said, 'Don't need to.' That is weird, right?" M'gann secretly felt like she was losing her sanity from this kid. He seemed so… dead. "He is no alien, I would have picked up on a signal or something that would tell me what he was."

"He's not human, either," Connor added. "He has no heartbeat, or, from what I gathered, no human organs. Seriously, he doesn't need to breathe must mean that he has no lungs."

The other members in the Bioship were trying to come up with an answer. He wasn't human, that was obvious. If he wasn't human, then he wasn't a metahuman, either. He wasn't alien.

"Maybe he is some kind of mystic being, like Dr. Fate?" Zatanna offered.

"Maybe…" Robin was trying to hack into the mountain's security cameras, so they could see how their guest was doing, or what he was doing, more specifically. He put the video feed on a wider hologram screen, catching everyone's attention.

Ace was in the training room with Black Canary. They, of course, were testing his abilities, Black Canary documenting them. Ace looked extremely uncomfortable. A few other Leaguers and Jazz were in the room, observing.

 _So far, we have flight, invisibility, intangibility, telekinesis, chronokenesis, duplication, overshadowing/possessing,_ Canary started. _spectral body manipulation, minor-soon-major teleportation, super-human strength, shield creation, cyrokenesis_

 _, energy absorption,_ She stopped for a minute, not liking sure about the next words. _ghost ray, ghost stinger, and a ghostly wail. Is that all?_

 _I believe so. That is all that I know of._ Said Ace respectively. Black Canary stood a little taller.

 _I would like to test your ghostly wail. I want to see how powerful it is._

 _How are we to test it?_

 _I also have a skill that is like your ghostly wail. It's a sonic scream that I like to call my 'canary cry'._ Canary smirked. She knew that getting cocky about your powers was bad and it distracted you from the fight, but she finally had some real competition.

Ace and Canary got into positions that were comfortable for them to scream. They both sucked in large breaths and screamed. Even through the video, the team could feel the intensity of both screams. Canary's, which came out in golden rings, was a high-pitched cry that would break any glass that was around. The team had grown used to her cry, but it was still painful to their ears, especially Connor's. Ace's scream was… different. It came out in green waves and sounded like the cries of the dead and mourning. They all immediately felt depressed. It sounded like he was dying.

Ace's scream quickly overpowered Canary's. She was knocked back and flew into a wall. Ace stopped his scream and flew over to Canary. He helped her up and looked to get ready for 'punishment' but cleared his face when he remembered the earlier conversation. His face was now void of emotion, even more so than Batman's.

"That is one superpowered guy." Robin muttered after closing the feed. Everyone was staring at the place where the screen had been.

"What the hell is he?" Wally asked for all of them.

No one wanted to answer. They were unsure if the answer was one that they wanted to know.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an hour.

Robin broke the silence. "I think he is… a ghost."

A/N: HEYO MY PEOPLE! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with exams at school and my sister has graduation on Friday. Woohoo! Anyway, I have also been having writers block, but the problem is, I have a lot of ideas for this story and I even planned out the ending. You guys might love me or might hate me, most likely hate. Also, I love reading the reviews because there are a lot that are encouraging and a lot that give me good ideas. Questions, Comments, Suggestions? Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Flashes

A/N: Enjoy!

Flashes

 _"What the hell is he?" Wally asked for all of them._

 _No one wanted to answer. They were unsure if the answer was one that they wanted to know._

 _They sat in silence for what seemed like an hour._

 _Robin broke the silence. "I think he is… a ghost."_

LINEBREAK – With the Team~

"What do you mean 'ghost'?" Wally shouted.

"Didn't you hear Black Canary? She said that he had a ghostly wail, a ghost ray, and a ghost stinger. Did you not hear the ghost in all of those examples?" Robin snapped.

Wally threw his hands up. "That's another thing: How does he have all those powers, and why?"

Robin whirled around to face Wally. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Wally's eyes widened, but before he could answer, M'gann said.

"Arriving in five minutes, be prepared."

Kaldur nodded. "No time to deal with questions now. Stealth mode. We are only here to be backup, not front fighters."

Everyone nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"M'gann, is the mind link set up?" The leader asked.

 _Yes_. M'gann replied through the link.

Everyone went into stealth mode; M'gann camouflaged the Bioship. They were to stay in the shadows until they were called to do so, not before.

The Team were on the edges of their seats; they were anxious. They haven't had a mission since a few weeks ago, when Red Tornado attacked.

There were no cameras to know how the fight was going. The only way they would know if they were needed was if they were called or alerted in.

It had seemed like hours, but it had only been 10 minutes before they were alerted.

The Team instantly arose from their seats. Finally, some action.

They ran out of the Bioship and looked around. There was a volcano that looked ready to erupt in front of them. To their rights and lefts, there was mass destruction. Where were all the Leaguers.

Something crashed in front of them.

It grunted and stood up to reveal Superman. He looked shocked to see the team.

"W-What are you doing out here?"

The team looked at each other before Aqualad replied.

"We were alerted to come out."

"By who? The League didn't call you out."

The team, again, looked at each other.

"Wait," Robin interjected, "Who, or what, threw you?"

Superman's eyes got wide and he mouthed the word 'shit', before the whole team was blasted by some sort of light.

LINEBREAK – Ace: Still testing out powers~

Black Canary was out of breath. She had been training with Ace to test out his other powers, but it was hard to keep up with him. Ace had barely moved an inch from where they started while Black Canary was being thrown around.

 _Man, this is embarrassing…_ She thought.

So far, they had tested out all of his powers except for his ice ones. Canary wasn't sure she wanted to because she didn't like the cold.

Danny, on the other hand, hadn't even broken a sweat. He had beaten her in hand-to-hand combat along with shriek-to-wail combat. There wasn't much else that Canary could do, so she would call in some other Leaguers who had similar skill. One that she called in was Jason Blood, otherwise known as Etrigan.

At the moment, Jason was busy with something, so he wasn't going to be here for a while. Most of the Leaguers were on a mission, along with the Team. The only ones that were still in the room were Dr. Fate, Wonder Woman, and Hawkman. Jasmine was also in the room.

Wonder Woman stepped in the arena floor. Ace turned his attention to her, taking his eyes off Black Canary.

He knew they were still fighting, a new opponent was added to increase difficulty.

Black Canary seized the opportunity and lunged at him to strike. Before her very eyes, he vanished. No, he didn't disappear, he turned into a cloud of smoke. A few feet away, Ace re-solidified. He, along with the others in the room, looked confused. Since when could he do that?

Wonder Woman snapped out of her confusion and launched herself at Ace.

This time, he didn't move. Once Wonder Woman was close enough to strike, she did. What surprised her a little was that she went through him. Grabbing her lasso, she waited. Ace still looked miffed when Black Canary attacked. Ace sidestepped her attack and Wonder Woman threw her lasso over him. This time, he was caught.

Wonder Woman pulled Ace towards her. He was caught off guard and Wonder Woman managed to throw him off.

Ace, once snapping out of his thoughts, phased through the lasso's hold, surprising all the people in the room. No one was able to get out of Wonder Woman's lasso so easily.

Ace was back in the game. He got into the position that he always used at the G-

No, don't think about _them._

Anyways, Ace got into a natural fighting stance that was like second nature to him and prepared. He was mainly using defense because he knew what he could do in an offensive position…

(Flashback – 6 Years Ago)

Subject #1 was in his 'room'. It was more a cage or holding cell than a room, but S1 needed something friendlier to call it. It was one thing that kept him sane in this hell hole.

Yes, he is a 12-year-old, and yes, he does cuss. A lot, actually. The agents here had broken him a lot, but not to his insane point. He would do whatever they told him, but he would put in some of his own smart remarks. Can you blame him, though?

Anyway, S1 had just gotten back from one of his training sessions, mostly including robots, never real people. The agents would never admit it, but they were afraid of the power this kid possessed.

S1 had minor cuts and bruises, but there was one deep gash on his lower left leg that would take some time to heal. Maybe an hour or two.

Then, something unexpected happened. Someone came in the room holding a white box with a red plus sign on it. S1 figured that this was a new method of torture that his six previous years here hadn't seen. It was, in fact, the opposite of what he was expecting, but the mortal, a female around her mid-thirties, sat the box on the ground, opened it, and pulled out a rolled-up cloth of some sort. She moved towards the halfa, in which he shrank back further into his cell. Frustrated with his behavior, she reached out and grabbed his hurt leg, her nail digging into the already deep gash. S1 had felt worse, but he flinched a bit.

The woman proceeded to hold his leg, but she was still holding the cloth. She unraveled it and wrapped it around his calf and shin, tightly. S1 grunted, wondering what this contraption was.

Once the woman finished, she closed the strange box and walked out of the room.

Was that it?

Apparently not. _S1, report to training area 2._ A gruff voice said over the intercom.

S1 complied. He knew his way around the facility almost like the back of his hand. He wanted to escape, and he knew where the escapes were, but the collar on him would shock him, until he was back inside the building.

How did he know?

Let's just say it's from personal experience.

S1 waited for his 'room' door to open, which it did, and steppe out into the painful white hallway. He took a few turns but eventually ended up at a set of double doors with the words 'TRAINING ROOM 2' above them. He stepped inside and was greeted by, not robots, but mortals. The Guys In White had sent in 20 of their best men to fight him. They were armed with different guns and armor.

S1 heard whirring noises and noticed that the agents had fired up their weapons, all of them pointed at S1.

One agent, the one with the most armor which must have been the 'leader' raised his hand, palm facing S1. He closed it and brought it down, signaling for the others to start shooting.

S1 leaped out of the way of most, getting slight burns from others, and tapped into his powers. For training, the agents reduced the power in the collar so S1 could use his own powers.

S1 turned intangible and waited. He observed the agents, who had stopped firing, and decided the best course of action. Being tested for so many years get you in the know, if you know what I mean.

S1 spring into action. The leader was heavily armored, so he was saved for last. S1 used his ecto-blasts, which took out three men. He threaded through about four more and turned tangible. The agents, being the idiots they are, started shooting. The four went down because they were shot at, and those things packed a punch to humans.

S1 turned invisible and silent. Most of the agents fired up infa-red cameras, which locked on to his ghost signature, and fired using the cameras as a scope. They saw S1 be hit by multiple blasts and fall to the ground.

He turned visible, but the agents saw a smirk on his face.

The leader was the first to realize…

"GET DOWN!" He shouted. He was a little too late, and six of his men went down from green rays seemingly appearing from nowhere. The visible S1 dissolved into flakes, which reconnected with an invisible, and intangible, S1. There was only the leader and six other men left standing.

S1 appeared behind two men and he bashed their heads together, effectively knocking them out. The four others, not the leader, started shooting at him.

A few of the shots hit him, the most painful one being in his right eye.

S1 grabbed at his eye with his right hand, groaning on the ground in pain. The leader put up a fist to signal the others to stop firing, which they did.

He slowly walked towards the halfa with cautious steps. The leader was tense.

S1 stopped groaning when the leader was close enough and pounced. He tackled the leader to the ground and poured some gooey ectoplasm from his core into his hand. He stuck the leader's right hand, his shooting hand, to the ground and went off to fight the remaining four.

S1 overshadowed one of them and started shooting at the others before shooting at himself, in the man's body. The four were knocked out and most likely had some major-minor concussions.

The leader had grabbed a blood blossom knife and cut through gooey substance. His right hand was still sticky, so shooting was out. The leader decided to use the knife and his left hand. S1 had his back turned towards the leader so he didn't notice when the leader struck. TL (the leader, because I feel repetitive) stabbed S1 in the lower center back, which earned him a scream of agony.

S1 doubled over in pain. The blood blossom extract was already coursing through his veins, making them bright red and showing.

S1 was pissed.

His eyes turned red and he lost control of himself.

S1 furiously spun around, grabbing the knife out of his back, then strangling TL with one hand. The collar was shocking him, but the pain felt distant.

S1 grabbed T:'s hair with one hand, the other still strangling the neck, and proceeded to rip the man's head off.

S1 let the body fall limp to the floor but brought the head up to his face and spat on it. The face held a pained\shocked expression.

(End Flashback)

Ace stopped. The flashback had caused painful reminders that he went down a road no one should ever go.

Ace dropped to his knees and his face was still emotionless.

Black Canary and Wonder Woman, sensing the change in atmosphere, almost literally, stopped as well. They slowly approached Ace but felt colder with each step they took.

"Ace? What's wrong?" Black Canary asked.

Ace looked up, for once, there was an emotion in his eyes: regret. Something washed over his face and he now held the emotionless face he always wore.

Ace stood up and bowed slightly, proper etiquette as he was taught.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fight anymore."

The ones in the room were taken aback.

Wonder Woman spoke up. "Why?"

He looked her straight in the eyes and Diana felt a nervous chill crawl up her spine, something she rarely felt.

In a monotone voice that rivaled Batman's, he said. "Because I killed."

A/N: Dun, dun, DUHHHH! HEYO MY PEOPLES! How's it going? How is life? Please don't kill me. What is up? Hehe. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Summer actually has been busy for me. I think I wrote more in school because my mind always wandered, and it came up with this ludicrous story. I started driver's ed, so that's fun. Again, sorry for not posting sooner. On my other story, it should have a new chapter sometime this week, and I'm doing a couple of one-shots to keep the creative writing juice flowing. I already posted one called 'Too Late', so go check that out if you wanna. Anyway, tell me what you thought about this chapter, and yes, I know' it's short, but I wanted to post something for you guys. Questions, Comments, Suggestions? Hope you enjoyed! See ya real soon!


	13. With Pleasure

A/N: Hi. I'm not dead. Sorry for the long wait, but I finally got motivation to write this. Just as an FYI, all authors love comments that are put in the reviews section, even if it's criticism, cause that pushes them to become better writers. But, don't be mean about it, because that is rude and they can lose motivation really fast. Anyways, Enjoy!

With Pleasure

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't fight anymore."_

 _The ones in the room were taken aback._

 _Wonder Woman spoke up. "Why?"_

 _He looked her straight in the eyes and Diana felt a nervous chill crawl up her spine, something she rarely felt._

 _In a monotone voice that rivaled Batman's, he said. "Because I killed."_

Ace disappeared in that cloud of smoke again, but this time, he didn't reappear. The room got warmer when he left.

Jasmine was already storming around the Mountain in search of her baby brother. From her studies, he looked to be on the verge of a panic attack. Jasmine wanted so badly for her brother to be alright, she wished that he could forget all the terrible things the GIW did to him, but that was asking too much. He would never forget the pain and torture he went through. At least, his body wouldn't, his mind, maybe.

When Da – Ace – was a child, he would get 'ghost pains' that felt like needles were pricking at his skin. Jazz had no explanation for this. Now though, his pains would be amplified twentyfold. A body never forgets the feeling of being cut open and having organs removed…

Even thinking about it made Jazz shiver. She had to find Ace before he went in a blackout state of his panic attack, meaning his body would go through all that pain again while his mind relived the scenes, like a person with PTSD.

Ace had gone outside the Mountain to watch the ocean and hopefully calm his nerves. It didn't. He still went back into those memories from after he decapitated that agent.

(Flashback)

The collar around S1's neck shocked him so violently that his body convulsed then collapsed. His mind was still conscious as he was dragged away from the training room and into his least favorite room in the facility. It was the torture room. When S1 messed up so bad, he was taken to this room and given a beating that would 'teach him a lesson'. To hell with that, S1 was still a sarcastic little bitch who didn't give a shit about what the assholes here did to him. He was basically dead anyways, someone just half assed the job killing him. Why not finish the job?

S1 didn't think he would live to see the age of 20 in mortal years. In ghost years, he was still a child, and usually, ghosts are very protective of their children. Where were his parents at? Did they not care about him either? Who gives a damn?

S1 was dragged next to two poles with chains on the top, chains and cuffs coated with Blood Blossom extract. S1 groaned as the two agents dragging him chained him to the posts, facing them. They ripped off his 'shirt', leaving his whole top half vulnerable, just like his mortal half.

He closed his eyes and hung his head down, so he wouldn't face his torturer, a fun man by the name of Joker. His makeup looked terrible and he always smelled horrible, especially to a certain halfa with heightened senses.

The Joker entered the room, his smell of cigarettes and alcohol wafting off him. His signature laugh rang throughout the room as the giant metal door closed, leaving the two in the room alone.

One could only imagine what terrible thing the Joker could do.

(End Flashback)

Ace was shaking violently, making frost appear at his feet. He wasn't cold, only afraid. His many encounters with the Joker had left some bad memories. If Black Canary were to talk to him and make him delve into his past, then she would likely diagnose him with multiple mental illnesses, such as PTSD, heightened anxiety, depression, and many more.

Ace wanted to get better. He wanted a normal life, or as normal as his life could get as a half-ghost.

Ace's shaking lessened but didn't stop. Only when he heard footsteps did he freeze, almost literally, too. The air around him grew colder with each footstep. Metal clanked against frost on snow, filling Ace's ears with a constant drumming rhythm, reminding him of the chants the Agents sand out during his fights with other ghosts, but Ace didn't want to remember, he wanted life to be like it was before.

Wonder Woman took a seat next to Ace and gently lifted a hand, palm up, in front of him. Ace slowly put his hand in hers and felt some warmth emanating from her hand. She cupped her other hand over top of his and Ace faced her.

"What you did in the past doesn't compare to what you do in the present and future. Your mistakes don't define you."

Ace was surprised at her kind words. Kindness was still a strange feeling to him.

"Why are you so kind to me? I have not earned kindness."

Wonder Woman just softly smiled and squeezed his hand a bit, spreading a comfortable warmth throughout Ace.

"Ace…"

"Danny." He quickly corrected her. "My real name is Danny."

Wonder Woman's smile brightened.

"Well then, Danny. Everyone deserves kindness until shown otherwise. You deserve much more kindness than what you were given, so I have made it my job to be your 'mother' of sorts."

Danny was overwhelmed with so many emotions. He was happy now that he was free and accepted somewhere; nervous about all the other people he had yet to meet; and this other weird feeling he felt towards Artemis. It felt like something he felt before, but Danny didn't remember it.

Danny wasn't shaking anymore and the frost on the ground had thawed out. He moved closer to Wonder Woman and hugged her. One day, he would be able to cry again, but today was not that day.

The Team woke up in a glowing cage, minus Superboy. He and Superman were chained to metal tables with blank looks on their faces, almost doll-like. Robin was the first to awake, then Kid Flash, who looked seriously dizzy and freaked out. Robin, too, felt a weird pang in his head, like a distant headache.

Groaning slightly and holding his head, Robin tried to remember what happened. All he remembered was getting the alert, Superman falling, then a bright light, then blackness. Weird. M'gann woke up and started worrying immediately. She flew over to each Team member and either woke them up or checked over their injuries, if any. Once everyone was alright by her standards, she flew over to Connor and Superman, only to find that her path was blocked by some form of force-field. M'gann was shot back with a small yelp, which made Connor flinch a bit, but otherwise he kept a stoic expression.

"What happened, M'gann?" Robin asked as he rushed over.

"It felt like a psychic force-field of some kind. Very strong." She answered while rubbing her arm, a habit of hers.

"I should be fine," She started. "But that field felt familiar. Bad familiar."

Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, and Zatanna gathered around Robin and M'gann.

"Do you think it could be Psimon?" Kaldur offered.

Slow clapping came from shadows in the corner of the room.

"Very well done. Excellent teamwork in figuring it out. Or did you?" That suave voice sent shivers down their spines. Despite this, they all took defensive stances.

"Show yourself, coward!" M'gann shouted.

A gravelly laugh sounded out. "With pleasure."

A/N: HEYO MY PEOPLES! Tell me how you like this chapter, I love feedback. I am planning to write more now that I have this motivation. Any suggestions? I have taken some to mind like Jason Blood, so he will be integrated into this fanfic. Questions, Comments, Suggestions? Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Save Them?

A/N: Enjoy!

Save Them?

It was always hard for Danny to connect with someone. He had thought that other ghosts went through the same problem. That is, until he actually met one.

His first time meeting a ghost was not a pleasant one. He can remember the day as if looking through a crystal-clear lens. It happened 10 years ago, 2 years after he was captured.

(Flashback)

An 8-year-old S1 was trembling in his cells. He had just come back from the experimentation room, another painful vivisection. He was trying so hard to stay in ghost form, that way his blood flow would stop since he was technically dead in ghost form. Slowly, his eyes shut, and he fell into another nightmare filled sleep.

When S1 woke up, he was in human form and bleeding heavily, almost too heavy for a human adult, much less a child. S1's vision was blurry, so he tried to blink, but was still confused. This wasn't his cell. The stained white walls were replaced with pristine white tiles and a concrete ground, both of which lightly glowed red.

S1 stood up, but his legs gave up almost immediately. Too much blood loss, damn.

S1 looked around the room again and found that it was filled with weapons that were pointed towards him. He moved to the left a bit and the guns followed.

After a few more minutes of rest, he finally had the strength to stand up and transform. A whirring noise then static rang over the speakers. S1 covered his sensitive ears.

"Subject #1. Ready to proceed?" A voice asked.

S1 nodded his head, unsure of what was happening. He figured it was him against the guns.

"Subject #83. Ready to proceed?"

Wait, another subject? Is this one like him or something different?

Tiles from the wall split apart to reveal a door. Another ghost! S1 had never seen another ghost before. This one looked to be made of metal and they were really tall. They towered a few heads over S1.

"Begin!" The speakers announced.

When they were fully in the room, #83 looked around for their competitor, only to find a kid. They were bewildered as to why the agents would make them fight a kid. 83 didn't want to fight a kid, especially this one. The child seemed to be radiating power.

A small shock was delivered to both subjects. 83 didn't flinch while S1 did. 83 felt sympathy for the small being. He should not have to endure this torture.

"Proceed." The voice growled again.

If they didn't fight, then it was sure torture for both. 83 didn't want to face the torture if he lost, but this kid looked even worse than he did.

S1 pounced, starting the fight. Even though he was a kid, he knew the risks of not obeying orders. Thinking about it sent a chill down his spine.

83 went into battle stance, prepared to go easy on the kid, but was pleasantly surprised when the smaller on threw him against the wall with little to no effort. Sure, they were ghosts, but to each other, they were still heavy.

83 crashed against the wall and stood with a small groan. This kid could pack a punch.

S1 started hovering above the ground, making his legs into a wispy tail to conserve energy. S1 made his eyes glow green, along with his hands, and started shooting towards the other ghost.

83 dodged all blasts and charged, needing to make the fight look believable. He got a few punches in, feeling bad for hitting the already injured child.

S1 took the hits and landed a few of his own. He didn't want to fight but the consequences were horrible if he didn't. Each time he hit the metal man, he would mumble an apology in Esperanto, the ghost language.

83 figured that the kid had known nothing more than this facility, for he was fighting like a trained assassin, yet with none of the bloodlust. 83 knew that he had to talk to the kid, make him feel like he had options.

"Kid," his metallic voice yelled out in his native language. The small child flinched a bit at the volume but stopped for a bit.

"You don't need to apologize. I along with others know your troubles and what they do to you." S1 flinched at that thought. "But know that there are more of us out there who will fight with you if we ever escape. You are now one of us." 83 finished.

"What is your name?" 83 asked.

"S1." S1 answered.

83 sighed. This agency even stripped him of his name.

"Do you know your real name?" He inquired.

S1 shook his head no.

"Well, mine is Skulker, and you have won this fight." Skulker said when S1 fired a beam at him, effectively knocking him out.

(End Flashback)

Danny still felt bad for what he did to Skulker, but being a child, he didn't want to be tortured for losing the match. He often thinks about all the other ghosts who were transported to other facilities. Danny wished he could save all of them, and perhaps he will, one day.

Danny, who forgot where he was, looked up at his, now adopted, mother, Wonder Woman. She stroked his hair and rubbed his back in a soothing gesture. Danny never wanted this moment to end, but it had to

"Are you ready to go back?" Diana asked. She wasn't forcing Danny to comply, but her voice was giving him the option, much like Skulker.

Danny nodded and phased the both of them inside, surprising Black Canary and Jasmine when they randomly appeared.

Jazz wanted to run to her brother and hug him, but she figured that the action would go unappreciated and would scare him off again. Jazz would give anything to have her baby brother back.

Danny whispered to Diana and she nodded. He gave her a small nod and started to walk towards Jazz. She felt herself go tense with fear and excitement.

Danny reached her, and she felt the need to start apologizing for some odd reason.

"Ace, I-"

"Danny. My real name is Danny." He interrupted.

Jazz felt the hot, fat tears run down her cheeks. A small part of her brother was back.

Danny pulled Jazz into a hug and she melted into it. Jazz was loudly crying, not caring about the others in the room, she finally had a piece of her brother back.

Psimon stepped out of the shadows of the room and threw a challenging glare towards M'gann.

"My, my, M'gann. You've grown a bit. Do white martians normally grow this fast?" He taunted.

M'gann was fighting off some tears. Sure, she had come out to her team about being a white martian, but she was very self-conscious about it.

"What do you want, Psimon?" She yelled.

"A little birdie told me about a new… specimen you have. I want him for a certain Queen of mine. She is _very_ interested in him." He smirked while pacing around the cage. He walked towards the two Kryptoians and held a small green gm between them. They both clenched their teeth in the comatose state.

"Connor!" M'gann yelled.

Robin had pulled out a small file and started to file the glowing bars. It seemed to be working a bit, but not enough. He waved over Kid Flash while M'gann kept Psimon busy and motioned for him to take the file.

"You shouldn't worry about him. You should worry about yourselves." Psimon's voice was radiating glee.

"And why is that?" M'gann growled.

Psimon's grin grew even wide, if possible. "Fire isn't good for any species, apparently.

The once glowing bars bursted into flames. Kid Flash yelped and dropped the file, his hands charred a bit. M'gann dropped to the ground, as did Aqualad.

"I can stop this fire, if you tell me the location of the ghost boy."

The teammates inside the cage were all on the ground sweating. Robin spoke.

"N-Ne-ver." His voice cracked form the heat. It had been a while since any of them had eaten or drank anything. The heat would eventually swallow them whole.

"Then, I'll leave you like this til you're ready to save your teammates instead of a stranger." Psimon tossed the Kryptonite between the two Kryptonians and watched as everyone struggle before being swallowed into the shadows again.

A/N: HEYO MY PEOPLES! Hope you enjoyed this short-ish chapter. Sorry for not posting for a while, but I already have ideas for the next chapter. Also sorry for some feels you guys might be feeling, but I'm not that sorry. Anyways, questions, comments, suggestions? See ya real soon!


End file.
